One Day We'll Have Our Day
by GodlyJewel
Summary: It has been 300 years but time passes differently within a crystal. What must it be like to be completely frozen in time? To be trapped within the mind space? The world has turned upside-down while the Monster King has remained in his crystalized prison. What will happen when he is finally set free? SPOILERS AHEAD: Do not read unless you have caught up with Season 4.
1. Waiting Here For Evermore

**AN:** Well, my bunnies are evil and rather than work on long-awaited stories, they have boarded the SVTFE ship.

I just had to do a fic for my favorite Queen, but this story is going to focus more on her husband. I know Eclipsa's name is on here, but the character setting hasn't added Globgor yet. Really annoying. Hopefully that'll be fixed soon, so watch out in the future for those edits. I may also change the rating depending on how this goes. I have some other ideas for chapters, but I may make some stand alone. I don't know. Just have to see how this goes.

Anyway, I gotta say it was fun trying to write for Globgor. I was definitely apart of the group who thought Globgor was going to be some badass, antihero-type. While that is true in a fight, or whenever he looses his temper, he is completely adorkable! Seriously, this guy is just a big ol' teddybear. I may not know what he did in the past, but clearly love has changed him for the better. Eclipsa is a lucky lady to have someone so incredibly kind and caring, who understands and connects with her. Not to mention Meteora has the best parents ever, and she gets to have the best lullabies!

So enough stalling. Please enjoy this story, and if you like this story and want more, feel free to leave a review. If you please!

**Disclaimer:** _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_ is an American animated television series created by Daron Nefcy and developed by Jordana Arkin and Dave Wasson on Disney Channel and Disney XD. Chapter contains content from the episode "The Monster and the Queen" and _Star vs. the Forces of Evil: The Magic Book of Spells_.

* * *

_I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in_  
_And as the long, long nights begin_  
_I'll think of all that might have been_  
_Waiting here for evermore_

"Evermore" — Dan Stevens, _Beauty and the Beast_

Where was she? When would I see her again? It seemed like forever since I last saw Eclipsa. Why does it feel like I have been waiting here for so long?

Looking around, everything is pitch black. It feels like I am in a void, as if I was stuck with nowhere to move or anything to see. Normally this held no problems for me. I didn't get the title Prince of Darkness for nothing. Still, it was particularly dark where I stood. It almost felt like I was floating. Where was I again? Think! I know it was somewhere familiar.

Ugh! Maybe I could figure it out later. All I wanted right now was to see her. Where could she be? Was she running late, or maybe I was too early? No, no. We didn't really plan for a time; I don't think we even really planned for anything. I just somehow knew that if I waited here, she would come.

Strange. I don't really remember how I got here. Actually, now that I think of it, how long have I been here? How did I even get here, wherever _here_ is? I feel strange, like I've just woken up from a deep, dreamless sleep.

Wait, I hear something! It's faint but I definitely here footsteps. I focus on the sound. Suddenly, I see a light. It is faint but growing, and it has a deep purple hue. I grin. She's coming!

As the light illuminates the surrounding darkness, I can make out more of my surroundings. Ah, so I stood in the catacombs under Butterfly Castle. My love and I met at the old shipping canal many times before. It was just beneath the Rose Tower, one my beloved's favorite spots in her castle. I did not really get to see much during the assault on Butterfly Castle, but then again, I was more preoccupied with trying not to get caught.

I look down to see I stood up to my thighs in water. Huh, I didn't even notice before. I moved around as the water splashes at my legs. Funny, I remember the water was normally colder, but for some reason it was surprisingly comfortable. Usually I'd get pretty chilly when I'd waded in it for too long. Ignoring this, I turned my eyes back to watch for my love.

Seemed like old times, sneaking around, meeting in secret. Even if I cannot recall a few things, I know that today I was going to do something special. It was something I had always wanted to do for my love: a romantic picnic for two. I had it all planned. I would take her to our special place and surprise her with a meal I made all on my own. She'd be so surprised! Though maybe I should have set this up in the garden. She did love her roses.

Thinking about it, the garden was romantic, but too risky. Someone might spot us. And besides, the garden was for meeting at night, and it was daylight—though I am not sure how I know that. That made the thrill of sneaking around all the better. It will be nice to walk next to my wife in the sunshine.

A small feminine form stepped out from the passage. I'm too far away to see her clearly, though I do manage to see her climb into the boat. She slips, making an adorable _oomph_ sound before regaining her footing. She sets something on the seat before turning around to untie the boat from the dock.

A wicked idea pops into my head as she rows out. Honestly, I just couldn't resist the urge to tease her. This was going to be fun! I shifted my size slightly before I ducked into the water. Then I waited until she was a ways out into the caves before I set off after her.

I swam behind her, causing the waves to rock the boat. When I could see the light brighten above me, I knew I was ready to breach the surface. I swam down until I could touch the bottom. I positioned myself a few feet behind the boat above me—Eclipsa would have my head if I knocked her into the water—before I shift to a gigantic size. As the water rushes past me, I growl as I take in air. At least this time I didn't get any water in my ears.

Shaking the water off, I look down to see my darling wife. I had heard her gasp but now I see she is looking up at me with a smile. I chuckle from the excitement I feel at the sight of her; I'd surprised her.

"Oh, you."

I crouch down, careful not to tip her boat. "What took you so long?"

She bent down and picked up a small purple box tied with a blue ribbon. She held it up to me. "I had to find the perfect box for your gift."

A gift? What had I done to deserve this? Shoot, I was sure it wasn't our anniversary, and it definitely wasn't a holiday. No, maybe she just wanted to surprise me too. And it was such an endearing thing of her to do.

"Oh, no, no, wait." I gently place a finger on the box. Much as I wanted to open it, I thought it best to wait until later. "I'm taking you to a secret place."

Eclipsa turns to set her gift on the bench, and i note the smile on her face. I can't help thinking that she may already know where I am taking her. We had a few secret places around Mewni, but there was one that was particularly special for us. Well, even if she does already know, she won't be expecting the surprise I have awaiting her.

When she turned back, I couldn't resist. Careful of my size, I leaned down as she leaned upward, and kissed her. It sent a jolt down my spine. Wow! I love this woman. I would've like to have kept kissing her, but I wanted to show her my surprise. Plus, I wanted to get out of the water.

I pulled back and realized I had knocked her hat off. "Oops! Sorry."

Eclipsa giggles as she picks it up. "Quite all right, dear," she says, placing it back atop her head.

I wait for her to sit down before I begin to push the boat out of the catacombs. The magic she used lit the canal so it was much easier to see, though that was more for her than me. Besides, I could walk this way blindfolded, so I used this moment to gaze at my wife. I don't know why but I felt compelled to just look at her. Like I needed to memorize every detail about her. Something was different about her today, in a good way. I just couldn't place my claw on it.

"Globgor, dear."

Her voice broke me from my thoughts. That, and the uncomfortable sensation of my head against solid rock. I looked up to see I was now too big for the tunnel. My horns were scraping the rocky ceiling, causing debris to fall down on her. Whoops!

"Oh! Yeah, of course." I stepped back and, deciding to show off for my lady, leapt into the air. I flipped as I made myself smaller before landing in the boat. As planned, Eclipsa was propelled backwards.

"Whoop!"

I caught her in my arms before settling her more comfortably on my lap. Oh, it felt wonderful to hold her again. Having her so close gave me the chance to admire her new outfit. The dress was lovely, but something else caught my eye. "Oh, I like your earrings."

"Thank you. They're new."

"They suit you." I sneak another kiss to her cheek. My action made her blush, her cheeks glowing a maroon shade along her spades. She's so cute!

Regretfully, I place her on the bench and take up the seat at the bow. Taking the oars, I row us out of the cavern.

It looked to be a beautiful day. The sun was shinning, barely a breeze, and not a cloud in the sky. I look to my darling wife. She had her parasol out to protect her pale skin from the sun. She looked so beautiful.

Taking a moment, I glance around at our surroundings. I could see Butterfly Castle in the distance. It seemed quiet, unlike the last time I was here. Even from this distance, I could usually see some activity going on in the village. Today, no one was about. What a shame because it was such a lovely day. I did not even hear any birds or animals around us. Now that was odd. There were usually at least a few Mewmans out and about, but at the very least some birds should be flying around or singing, especially on a sunny day like this. Yet all was still. In a way, it was kind of relaxing.

"Wow. It's so peaceful out today."

"I know."

We continue along. As I scan the riverbank, something begins to trouble me. Not a soul in sight. It was nice but also a little unsettling. For some reason, I couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right. I wonder if Eclipsa noticed? It gave me an idea.

"No unsuspecting fishermen. No beefy loggers. I don't even hear any miners. Too bad. I used to get so many rubies stuck in my teeth." I can't help laughing. "If I'd kept eating those miners, I'd be rich! "

Sadly, my wife's scowling face reminded me she didn't share my particular enjoyment for dark humor.

"It's a joke, it's a joke! 'Cause I'd never eat another Mewman. Even if it made me rich!"

That got her to smile. "Uh, that was a terrible joke." Hey, I thought it was funny. "But you are a very good vegetarian," she continued.

"Yeah, well, it took me a while to get the hang of it." It wasn't exactly an easy dietary switch for me; the transition was difficult, but the reward of her kisses for every day free of people-eating helped greatly. Definitely not some of my finer moments, though.

She laughed. "Y-You thought leeks were the same as leeches."

I am glad my skin is already red, otherwise she could see how embarrassed I was. "I mean, they still sound the same. I mean, leeks, leech. Leeks, leech. You know?"

"And you thought potatoes were a type of rock!"

Oh geez, she never lets me live that one down. I watch as she continues her light laughter at my expense. I swear, only this woman could have made me as nervous and tongue-tied as a shy schoolboy with a crush. How did I ever get so lucky?

"It's a miracle you said yes to a second date."

She looked at me. "Well, by then, I'd made up my mind anyway."

My heart swells. I thought to maybe say something back—or maybe see if I can steal another kiss—when the boat jerked to a stop. I step partway out of the boat as she closed her parasol, then turned to hold out my hand. "Milady."

Eclipsa took my hand and I helped her onto the shore. She gave me a look. I knew she would. I couldn't help it. She was still royalty and deserved to be treated like the queen she is. My queen. Besides, it was fun getting her brow to quirk, and I know by her subtle smirk that apart of her secretly likes it.

"Don't call me that," she said, smiling as I joined her. "Can we do the shoulder thing?"

Like she had to ask! I grabbed her waist and lift her onto my shoulder. Before I even set her down, I begin to shift my size.

"Whoaaa!" Eclipsa screams as the wind rushed past us. I stopped just before the tops of the trees. Eclipsa is propelled upwards past me.

Quickly, she opened her parasol and gently began to float back to the ground. "Wheeeee!"

I shrank down to join her. Her hair was tousled by the wind and she had a wild, bright-eyed look about her.

"So exhilarating!"

"Okay, my turn!"

"Oh, all right." Eclipsa held out her hands. I grabbed them and together with a "One... two... three!" I shrank until I was able to sit in the palm of her hand. She then moved me to sit on her right shoulder, just as I had done for her, before summoning her magic to lift us into the air.

"Yeah! Whoo!" Oh, how I loved this! Sure, my size shifting allowed for me to run fast enough to catch the wind, but flying was truly an experience all its own.

We sailed through a waterfall and overtop the trees. Just as we settled into a glide, Eclipsa bite her lip. I was curious to what she was up to when she reached down. To my surprise, she pulled out a skeletal guitar from the foliage.

I gasped. "How'd you know that was there?"

"I have some surprises, too," she replied nonchalantly.

We descended at our destination: the bog. Eclipsa landed on a fallen, tree while I jumped off her shoulder, growing so I stood at eye level with her. She set her wand upon her back and began to strum the guitar.

_When the sun has set_  
_And the night has come_  
_We'll creep out the garden_  
_And go have some fun_

That angelic voice, as beautiful as the woman it came from. She started walking away and I followed after.

_'Cause all I wanna do_  
_Is sneak around Mewni with you_

Without breaking eye contact, I shifted in size so I could stay beside her the higher she climbed. As we walked, I harmonized with her.

_And all I want to see_  
_Is you sneaking around next to me_

One step too far and she would've fallen off of the branch. I quickly caught her in my hands, smiling down at my love as she didn't even skip a beat. She smiled back.

_I don't care if it's wrong or right_  
_I'd do anything for one more night!_

I closed me eyes and pressed my forehead to hers. Those words weren't just lyrics, they were true. I would—and have done—anything for my Eclipsa. All those years we continued to see each other. Sending coded messages and meeting in secret. How slowly our bond of friendship became love.

I turn and began walking toward our special spot. All the while she played a soft melody. Finally, we came out from the trees.

_Dawn breaks, our night fades away_  
_Someday we'll get to stay!_  
_(We'll get to stay…)_

I gently kneel and set her on the ground as we harmonized once more.

_No more sneaking around_  
_One day we'll have our day_  
_(We'll have our day…)_  
_Have our day…_  
_Have our day_

I rejoin her as she comes to the end. I take the guitar and set it aside on a stump before drawing her into my arms. As she embraces me back, I think about all that has happened today. It's been perfect! I am with the love of my life, we spent all day together without any interuptions, and now we were going to enjoy a cozy little picnic in our favorite spot. That was something to look forward to. Oh, I cannot wait for her to see everything!

So why did I have this suspicious feeling? This day was perfect, I should be happy. And that was the problem. It was perfect, _too perfect_. We were out in broad daylight in Mewni. How had it been that we did not encounter a single Mewman, nor any other living thing?

As I run my claws along my love's teal hair, my fingers brush her wand. It got me thinking. Eclipsa liked to do magic for herself. She could have cast a spell so we would have uninterrupted time to be alone together. But if so, then where were we? How did we get here? Was any of this even real? And if this was real, then where were the Mewmans? Why were we at Butterfly Castle before, and not the Monster Temple? And come to think of it, what the heck was I even wearing?! This was only something I ever dreamed of wearing for my wife, but when you're a Size-Shifter, finding clothes that grow and shrink as you do is not easy to come by.

Of course, I didn't have any way to verify this. Part of me was annoyed I would even question such a thing, but then again, I do know my wife. She has her way of doing what she wants. I would need proof if she had done something.

"Something the matter, dear? You seem awfully quiet."

"Oh no, it's nothing." I release her only to take ahold of her hand. I begin to lead her to our spot, but before we get too close, I cover her eyes with my left hand.

"Globby," she giggles, "whatever are you doing?"

"It's a surprise, love, so no peeking."

That bought me some time. Looking around, I try to find something, anything to help me confirm my hunch. As we get closer to our spot, I see something up ahead. At first, I'm sure it's my eyes playing tricks on me, but as we get closer, I cannot unsee the sight before me. Okay, it was weird, but maybe I'm just paranoid and my eyes are playing tricks on me.

Without letting her catch on, I make my voice sound excited as we get closer.

"I hope you like our spot. Made it extra special today." I removed my hand from her eyes as I turned around. "Ta-da!"

Nothing. There was nothing there. I look around but the picnic I thought I had ready for us was nowhere to be seen. Just an open, empty field of grass and flowers.

"Wait. Where is everything?" I let go of her hand and start pacing around. "I had a picnic basket and a lawn blanket. I made salads and lemonade!"

"Who... Who would've done this?" I catch Eclipsa's reaction from the side. She doesn't seem too worried. I was sure i had a picnic set up, but she isn't even asking me anything about it. Another confirmation, but I needed one more thing to be absolutely sure. I let myself get enraged and grow to gigantic size as I think of who could have stolen our picnic. "I bet it was those miners. Greedy little buggers! They took our picnic for themselves!"

"Um, dear, you might want to–" I ignore her as I head for the mine. i stomp over to the mountain, growling as i peer inside.

"How's the salad, you little thieves?!" I shout into the opening of the mine. I mutter curses under my breath, slamming my fist against the side of the mountain. "Knock, knock! I know you're in there! Come out!"

I reach in and grab something. It feels hard and round. Perfect! "Ah! Gotcha!"

Quickly, I glance behind me to watch her reaction. Eclipsa is clearly concerned, as she should be, but she hasn't even reached for her wand. Whenever I lost my temper—I admit, I have some anger issues—she would come to my side to calm me down. It didn't matter whether it was over something simple, or someone tried to make a pass at her; before I could do any harm, Eclipsa was right there with a spell to knock some sense into me. Sometimes literally, usually with her Midnight Shriek.

I continue to appear like I'm crushing the "Mewman" in my hand, but before too long, I reveal what I had actually found: a large ruby. Funny how I pulled out a ruby, given I'd mentioned getting those red stones stuck in my teeth before. I look up at her. She has slouched a bit, meaning she is relived.

"Ha! You thought it was a miner, huh? Get it?! It's a joke! 'Cause I'd never do that! Anymore!"

Even from this distance, I can hear her strained, uneasy laugh. "Oh, Globby. You might want to tone down your jokes," Eclipsa states.

I roll my eyes and walk back to our spot. Shrinking down, I present Eclipsa the ruby. The look on her face says it all, and I know it's time to confront her.

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah… Too bad it's not real."

There it is. That wince in her eyes and the way she grabs onto her wand nervously. "How long have you known?"

"Well... I mean, this place is usually crawling with Mewmans. Where are the Mewmans? And then there's... that." I pointed above us to the exact spot I noticed before as we walked up here.

Just overhead, a bizarre blue-skinned creature hovered above us. Upon its head was a banana and in its right hand it held a sword. I'm still wondering how she had not noticed it. I mean, I was covering her eyes part of the way, but really, she had not seen it?

"What… is it?"

"That's Bananahat Musclewhale." I couldn't keep the aww out of my voice.

"I'm afraid I don't know who that is."

"Bananahat Musclewhale was the last crusader against the evil tyranny of Lord Rygax, wizard overlord of the kingdom." I turned to show her a green-skinned wizard in robes and a pointy hat, standing in what looked to be a tower of a crudely drawn castle.

"Lord Rygax?"

I quickly explained a brief history, going into some detail about the power and roles these two characters once served long ago. I may have shown off more of my nerdy side in my explanation than need be.

"I missed this part of Mewni history."

"This isn't Mewni history. It's from my mind! I created Bananahat when I was a little boy."

"Oh. Makes sense."

Yes, I had many adventures with Bananahat growing up, but I hadn't thought about him or the others in years. I had all but forgotten them; put them on the back burner of my mind. So how were they here, when… Oh dear corn, she didn't!

"Wait. Are we in my mind? Right now?"

Eclipsa gave me a guilty wince as she answers, "...Yes."

"Ohhhh! That's creepy, boo!" I mean, I love the woman, but this is a real invasion of privacy, not to mention personal space.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me," she pleads. Oh, not the sad eyes! I can't stay mad when she gives me the sad eyes, not that I could ever stay mad at her.

"Well, I am. But I don't want to be in my mind! I mean, where's my body?"

"Your body is still trapped inside of one of Rhombulus' crystals."

"Bummer." Of course, I remember now. I had been ambushed by the Magic High Commission. No wonder I had trouble remembering things. I must have been trapped a long time, probably to the Kingdom's relief.

Still, if I was here, how was I seeing my wife? I know she was crystalized before me. "Then where are you?"

"Well, I'm free, basically."

"So how'd you get in here?" I pointed to my head. I still couldn't believe she managed to literally get inside my mind, and honestly, I am having a hard time processing it.

"I used a spell."

Of course, I'm so dumb! Her wand was right there in her hand. Apart of me is relieved that she is no longer trapped. To think her people would imprison their own Queen for loving a monster. Well, that and she did dabble in some rather dark magic. She didn't share many of her spells with me, but I know Eclipsa. She wasn't evil. Her spells were purely academic. She had a heart for her people, yet as I told her that night, they saw her loving me as a betrayal.

I am not proud of everything I did, but I would do it all again to keep my family safe. Of course, look what happened. Eclipsa and I were crystalized, and our daughter… Wait, Meteora! What had happened to our daughter?!

"And, uh, Meteora?" I took ahold of Eclipsa's hands, almost afraid of her answer, but I needed to know. I don't know how long I've been trapped in this crystal. It could have been months or even years. How old was my baby? Was she walking, talking? Could she possibly be with her mother? I dare to hope that Eclipsa has her. I don't think I could bear the thought if anything were to happen to my child. Not again.

Eclipsa's loving smile clears away all my fears. "She's wonderful! She has my eyes and your beautiful fangs. And she just learned how to crawl on the ceiling!"

Thank corn! I feel so relieved knowing our child was safe. I leaned back, one arm braced against the ruby, taking in all Eclipsa told me. I mean, really, already on the ceiling?

"That's adorable!" I wanted to know more; I needed to know everything. If Meteora was crawling, I must not have missed too much. There was still a chance I could see my baby grow up.

Eclipsa leaned beside me and continued, "Well, it's less adorable when she vomits from up there."

Never had I been more proud. "That's my girl! I wish I could see her."

"You can," she said, placing her hands on my arm.

"What do you mean?" Last I checked, only that crystal-headed tyrant could undo one of his prisons.

Eclipsa smiled with an excited squeal—she's so cute—as she held up her finger, signaling me to wait one moment. She then bent down, causing me to raise a brow until she held up the present I had seen in her possession earlier. Okay, where had she been keeping that this whole time? And why was she bringing it up now?

"My mother created a spell that'll break your crystal, and I've done all of the steps except for the last."

She untied the ribbon. There was a puff of red and purple smoke before a chicken appeared in my wife's right hand. Okay, seriously, where was she going with this?

"All that's left is for me to pull the ribbon from the beak of this rooster to make it crow. Then you'll be set free."

"You're so weird." And that's one of the things I love about her.

"Are you ready to see your daughter?"

I scoff. "Of course! But I don't know. I mean, don't the Mewmans still hate me?"

"You're… controversial."

I knew it. She may be trying to reassure me, but I could hear it in her voice. The Mewmans were still afraid of me. After all, my past wasn't something to overlook. I used to eat Mewmans for corn sake! Then there was that _incident_. Sure I had my reasons, plenty of them I could easily justify, but that still didn't make them right. In the end, I let myself become the monster everyone feared.

"Even if the people let me come back, they'd just be waiting for me to mess up." I looked away, recalling the last time, the one that cost my family everything. "And maybe I'm still not over what happened. Maybe I'd prove them right somehow."

"I want you with us."

Her words broke my heart. I wanted that too and it would be so easy! All I needed to do was let her cast the spell. One pull of the ribbon, and I could see my daughter. I could could hold my wife in my arms for real, not in some dream created within my mind. However, much as I desired to be reunited with my family, it would be too selfish. I know what the Mewmans think of me. They would just as soon have me locked up again, and then take it out on my family. Could I really put my wife and child through that again?

Taking one of Eclipsa's hands, I look into her eyes, needing to hear it in her own words. "Can you tell me without a doubt that the kingdom is ready for me?"

Eclipsa looked down with a deep, saddened sigh. "I don't know."

I stepped closer, taking her in my arms. The chicken falls but that doesn't matter to me. Right now I had to do one of the hardest things in my life.

I place one hand on her cheek. She was on the verge of tears, and I felt the familiar sting in my own, but I couldn't let her see me cry. This was already hard enough.

"When the kingdom is ready, you'll know. Then maybe I'll be ready, too?"

Eclipsa finally looked at me then, her beautiful mauve eyes filing with tears. She placed her hand over mine, her wedding ring and glove pressing into my skin.

She tried not to cry, but her voice still broke as she spoke. " I hate it when you're right."

So did I, but between the two of us, someone had to look at this logically. My family would not be safe so long as the people still feared me. Much as it pained me, as much as I wanted to dry her eyes and assure her it would be all right, I knew this was how it had to be.

One day we would have our day, when the Mewmans are truly ready to accept me.

It seemed there was never enough time to be with my love. i knew once Eclispa truly accepted my words, the spell would end and she would disappear. Even if this was only in my mind, I wasn't ready to let her go just yet. Who knows how long it would be before the kingdom would accept me? Ten years? One hundred years? I just got her back. Now we'd have to say goodbye, again.

I drew her close one last time. Gently, I press my lips to hers. She pulls me closer, one hand gripping my shoulder while the other goes to the back of my head. I frame her face with both my hands. I feel tears running down her cheeks and I kiss her deeper, pouring all my love into this kiss.

I continue to hold her as I begin to feel her consciousness pull from mine. I dare not look. I don't want to see her disappear. I only wanted to make this moment last as long as it can. When I finally feel her start to fade, I pull back just a little to whisper against her lips.

"_I love you…_"

And like that, she was gone.


	2. It's So Real But It's In My Mind

**AN: **OHMYGOSH! It's over, finally over! Honestly, I'm still not sure how I feel about the end of _Cleaved_, but oh the feels! I knew I had to post this chapter after seeing the season finale. Yes, I will be posting more becasue I really want to do more cute things with Globgor and family, especially since we now have no more _Star vs_ episodes.

I could rant on but I will wait until getting to those chapters for more on my thoughts about the series finale. Till then, I hope you all enjoy this next installment. For this chapter, I decided to spend some time within Globgor's mind space. I was tempted to pull a Mewtwo-type ordeal for this scene, but I thought a whole chapter of that kind of self dialogue might be too much. Instead, I went more along the path of being inside Rose's room from _Steven Universe_.

Enjoy and please leave reviews!

**Disclaimer:** _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_ is an American animated television series created by Daron Nefcy and developed by Jordana Arkin and Dave Wasson on Disney Channel and Disney XD. Chapter contains content from _Star vs. the Forces of Evil: The Magic Book of Spells_.

"Michishirube" is from the anime _Violet Evergarden_. Never seen the anime itself, but I heard this song while watching Nacho Man's video "Star vs the forces of evil- Eclipsa the monster lover" on YouTube. I recommend watching if you haven't seen it. So cute! Got the lyrics from Saku-Chan, but she credited lyrics to Shoko - Anime Song Covers. So yeah, I am not claiming the lyrics! I just love the song and felt it fit perfect for the ending scene.

* * *

_I went to bed I was thinking about you  
__I wanna talk and laugh like we used to  
__When I see you in my dreams at night  
__It's so real but it's in my mind_

_And now  
__I guess  
__This is as good as it gets_

"Don't Wake Me" — Skillet

I open my eyes to see I'm still standing in our spot. Alone.

How many more times were we to be apart? When would we finally catch a break? Every time I think it's over, that we can finally have our happy life; Fate comes along to remind us that we were something that should never have been.

Turning, I smash my fist into the ruby. The gem shatters like glass but I don't feel any better. Heartache, sorrow, anger. Oh yes, anger! Anger at the High Commission. Anger that monsters and Mewmans could not be together. Anger at the world for not giving us a chance. But mostly, anger at myself.

I drop to my knees, screaming into the void—though since this is my mind, I guess I'm screaming internally.

I was a failure.

I was supposed to protect my family, and look where it got me? Trapped for eternity in my own head.

Traitorous tears run down my face. This is what I couldn't let my love see. I didn't want her to ever see me broken like this. I needed to be strong for her, to encourage her that she had the strength to endure, even if it meant that I could no longer be with her and our child.

It doesn't matter now. I am alone. Now that Eclipsa is no longer with me, I can allow myself break.

At least now I know my family is safe. That alone comforted me.

Taking a few deep breaths, I finally calm down. I rub my arm over my face, clearing away any stray tears. Won't do any good to spend my sentence wallowing in my own misery.

Looking around, things were beginning to shift and change. The bog seemed to fade along with the grass and sky. Eclipsa's spell to bring her into my mind must no longer be holding this world together. Or perhaps I am regressing deeper into my mind.

What should I do? I don't want to go back to that dark void. It was so cold and empty and terribly, terribly lonely. Hmm… Maybe now that I am aware of my situation, I can do something to pass the time? This was _my_ mind, and though Eclipsa's spell allowed her to be here, I am still the one who created this world for us. Perhaps, I can do more…

I stand up and begin to walk. I had no destination in mind, and even if I did, it didn't matter; it was all in my mind. Yet doing something, anything was better than sitting around. At least by moving I could be somewhat numb to the pain in my chest.

Looking up, I see Butterfly Castle in the distance. I can even make out the Rose Tower. I smile a little. Then in the blink of an eye, I am standing before the castle gates.

Amazing how quickly your mind gets you to places.

Following the path, I walk around the grounds. There's not much to see. I never had a good look when I was sneaking around this place, so my mind tries to fill in the gaps. It's not until I'm outside again that I find myself in the gardens. So many memories were made in this place.

One of the rose bushes was in full bloom. I reach out and pick one, it's deep purple coloring reminding me of Eclipsa's eyes. Out of habit I sniff it. There's only the memory of the scent. It's faint but there, enough to remind me of my love's rose-oil perfume. Funny, she started wearing it after the ambush on Butterfly Castle.

As I think of that night, the scene around me begins to change. Day is now night. I see a younger version of myself and Eclipsa beneath the Rose Tower. I remember this!

During the ambush, I had separated from the army. My desire to know Eclipsa had not been harmed overruled my need for caution. That was how Solaria discovered us. I barely escaped; she would've finished me off if not for her concern for Eclipsa. To think that genocidal madwoman actually thought I was trying to kill her daughter. HA! I could never harm the woman I love. She was my heart, my life! I feared I would never see my dark princess again, but then a few weeks past, and I received word that all was well. Our meetings were less frequent after that.

My mind decides to further torment me. I blink again and instead of the gardens, I am shown the morning Eclipsa told me of her mother's death. We stand in the shipping canal beneath the Rose Tower. I take her into my arms as I comfort her. Even if their relationship had strained over the years—not to mention the woman was hellbent on annihilating all monsters—Solaria was still Eclipsa's mother. In fact, her daughter was probably the one thing Solaria loved most in this world. Now she was gone. It was no help that the Queen was killed during a monster ambush. I watch the memory of myself as I hold Eclipsa tighter, swearing to her I had no part in it.

Not only had she lost her mother, but Eclipsa had also learned of her betrothal to the Spiderbite Prince. I had learned enough of that pompous, yellow-toenailed algae-chewer from our secret letters to know how repulsed my love was by him. To think her mother would actually force her only child into such an arrangement. He could never make her happy, but the damage was already done. The marriage was ordained by her mother's will.

Her last attempt to keep us apart, even if Solaria didn't know it.

Again I find myself watching these shadows of the past. This memory showed myself laughing while Eclipsa recalled her first night with her betrothed. Her disgust at his rancid, boil-covered feet assured me there was no chance of her falling for the Prince. Though that did nothing for my jealousy.

* * *

_"Isn't there anything you can do? Clearly you don't want this, so why go through with it?"_

_"It doesn't matter what I want. It has already been decided. In a fortnight, Shastacan will move into the castle and become my husband."_

_I want to break something or run my fists into the walls, but last thing we need is the canal falling down on us. Instead, I hurl a stone into the water. I growl until I feel her small hand on my arm._

_"Nothing will come of it. It's more for the public, to assure them the throne is secure," she tells me, taking ahold of my hand. I feel my anger slowly dissipate at her touch._

_"Shastacan has accepted that our marriage is one of obligation," she continues. "He's more than happy just to be free of those venomous spiders. Not to mention he's too busy enjoying the perks of a royal title to bother with me. He barley notices if I'm there or not."_

_I snort. It burns me up that he wouldn't even acknowledge her presence. No real man should ever ignore his own wife, especially if he was lucky enough to be with someone like Eclipsa. Still, that wasn't what really angered me. I just couldn't stand the thought of another man married to the love of my life._

_"Well, I could always take care of it so you don't have to be married to the fool."_

_"Oh?"_

_"If you'd allow me to break my promise just this once, I would gladly eat him for you."_

_Eclipsa laughs, though I was being serious. "Oh Globby, tempting as that sounds, I couldn't allow that. You've been doing so well. Besides, I wouldn't want you to get sick from all his spider bites."_

_"I would gladly bear the vile taste of spider venom if you so command. It would be worth it if it would make you happy, milady."_

_"Don't call me that," she teased, playfully flicking my nose. "My answer is still no, even if you are adorable when you get jealous."_

_I huff but then she reaches up and presses her hand to my face, her thumb caressing my cheek. "Believe me, my love, you've nothing to worry about. My heart will always belong to you and you alone."_

* * *

I watch the memory of the two of us say our goodbyes with a kiss before a new memory takes its place. It was many moons later, and I had just been made leader of the Monster Army. Eclipsa and I were fighting. I watched my past self blame her for the latest development from the Butterfly Kingdom.

* * *

_"How could you allow those advancements against the monsters?"_

_"I tried to stop it, but no one would listen to me," she replied._

_"You are the queen. Why couldn't you call off the armies yourself?"_

_"I did everything I could, but apparently my status means nothing to the High Commission and the Kingdom."_

_"I have a hard time believing that."_

_"You know I'm for armistice as much as you," she argues, "but I am still queen, and I must lead my people. I cannot stand by and do nothing if the monsters trespass onto Mewman lands."_

_"All the lands of Mewni first belonged to the monsters."_

_"I know!" She is frustrated and I am not making it easier with my bitterness. "You're right. I know you're right. But I cannot I undo what has already been done."_

_She sighs. Her arms wrap around her body, and she turns away from me._

_"All I want is for monsters and Mewmans to live in peace. I…I want the fighting to stop. I want the bloodshed to stop." __Her voice trembles. She's crying. "I-I__…__I want… I want to be with you."_

_"Eclipsa, I…" I reach out my hand but s__he moves away from my touch__. She won't even look at me._

_"What do you want me to do?" she pleads. The tears are like diamonds as they fall from her eyes. I can't stand it!_

_"Come with me." Eclipsa turns then, and I am just as surprised as her that the words left my lips._

_"W-What?! What do you mean?"_

_I take her hands and pull her closer to me. "I am asking you to come away with me."_

_"You're leaving?"_

_I nod. "There is a place, a fortified sanctuary just east of the Jaggies. The Solarian Warrior Army is advancing too quickly. My people need time to regroup, and plan future movements against the Kingdom."_

_Eclipsa does not say anything for a moment. Part of me hopes she will say yes. If she were to come with me, we could finally be together. True, we would be in hiding, but we would be more free than we were now._

_She turns to me then, fresh tears pooling in her eyes. "I can't betray my kingdom."_

_"You've already done that by loving me."_

_Shaking her head, she takes a deep breath and pulls away from me. I try again to persuade her. "My people know you are not like your ancestors; they do not condemn you for what happened in the past. You would be welcome among them."_

_"Are you making me choose?"_

_I walk to her and place my hands on her shoulders. "No, but Eclipsa, one day you very well may have to make a choice. Not all monsters are looking for peace. Some are conspiring for the destruction, not just of your people, but of all magic."_

_"What?! Why haven't I heard of this before?"_

_"I hoped I wouldn't have to tell you. There is one group that concerns me greatly."_

* * *

I shudder. The last thing I needed was to be reminded of my dealings with the Septarsis. They are practically indestructible on top of being deviously cunning. I never wanted my love to be caught by one of them. Unlike most of my people, they were monsters who had no qualms about killing Mewmans in cold blood.

I turn back to see my past self handing Eclipsa the wanted poster of a particularly nasty Septarian. I wanted her to be careful, to warn her of the dangers she would be up against.

* * *

_"I don't want you to have to choose, but my hands are tied. If you could give me your word that the Solarian Warriors will stop their attacks, I would have a better chance at ending these uprisings."_

_Eclipsa starts to say something then stops. "I-I don't think that is my promise to make."_

_"Then come with me and save both our kingdoms." I could see how torn she was. We were both made leaders of opposing sides that would forever hate the other. Still, Eclipsa lead her kingdom despite them not seeing the world as she did. I admire her dedication to her people, but it devastated me to see her so unhappy._

_I decide to make things easier. "We need time to prepare for our journey. I will come to you again before we leave. Please, will you at least consider my offer?"_

* * *

I really do not want to see anymore, but I guess the memory triggers this little picture show to continue. I see myself and Eclsipa again. My past self is overcome with utter joy at the sight of her bags. I watch her fling herself into my arms before we board the boat to our new life.

That is what I needed right now, to see happier memories. Seeing them would make me long for my family all the more, but I would rather be reminded of the good times then the bad. I started to walk when I stopped. There was something I wanted to try. I close my eyes and concentrate on what I want. If this was my mind then I should have some control over what happens.

When I open them again, I feel a pain of longing at the sight before me. No longer am I at Butterfly Castle, but instead, I am surrounded by mountains. The sky is tinted pink as it becomes dusk. What is left of the sunlight is casting shadows over the place where my people and I once found sanctuary.

Before me was the Monster Temple, my home. _Our _home.

I grow in size as I ascend the steps. The temple looked just the same as I had last seen it. I wonder if anything had changed to the real temple while I was crystallized? Probably. There at least must have been a few repairs after the High Commission attacked me. Did they seal it up? No, if my wife was free, perhaps then she returned to the temple. She told me once she felt more at home here than Butterfly Castle, even if she did miss the secret passages. She missed the gardens too, but we managed to find a place for her to make her own. I bet the flowers would be in bloom by now.

As I think this, all around me roses begin to blossom. Feels almost like I am being welcomed home. If only it were real.

I walk inside, hoping to find some more memories. Things begin to take form as I go along. I see the blank walls fill with art, tapestries and banners, and some statues. I wince as I come upon one room. Some of my followers had gotten a little too enthusiastic with the decor. I know my past isn't spotless, but I do wish they did not have to remind me of my darker deeds. Mostly "THE BLOOD OF GLOBGOR'S ENEMIES" painting or "The Cold Unfeeling Stare of Globgor" statue, and I still cannot believe I let them commission "Globgor's Army Burns Spiderbite Village to the Ground." Okay, maybe I am not completely against that one, though I do regret destroying the village. If I am ever freed, one of the first things I am to do is get rid of those.

Continuing down the hallway, I find more rooms. I walk further until I spot the door I am looking for. I step inside. It's dark at first, more-so after I shut the door and walk in further. I only have to stand for a moment before the door opens again.

I turn, smiling as I see a memory of myself carrying in Eclipsa. We were laughing. Eclipse's long veil flows behind her like a train, accenting the gorgeous midnight purple dress she wore. She wriggles about in my arms as I use my tail to close the door behind us.

* * *

_"You can put me down now," Eclipsa says, though her arms tightly holding my neck say otherwise._

_"But it's tradition to carry the bride across the threshold. You want us to have bad luck?"_

_"Hmph. Since when has our relationship ever been easy?"_

_"You have a point, but I'm not taking any chances. As your husband, it is my sole purpose to ensure your happiness."_

_"Still, that doesn't mean you have to carry me over _every_ threshold," she teases._

_"Maybe I like carrying you. Maybe I like that I can hold you as much as I want now."_

_"I'm not complaining about that," she says, nuzzling my neck. "However, if you keep this up, I'll loose the use of my legs."_

_"Well then, it's good that this is the last one." I playfully drop her on the bed._

_"Oof!" She sits herself up as I join her. "Oh, you."_

_I smile back, just content to look at her. She blushes at my staring. "What? Do I have something on my face?"_

_"No no, you look beautiful." I reach out, careful of the roses as I tuck some of her hair behind her ear. "I guess I'm still in shock. I mean, can you believe it? We're _married_, Eclipsa."_

_Her face lights up and even I grin bigger at those wondrous words. She looks down at her hand, admiring the gold band now adorning her finger. It was simple but it suited her. I look to find it's twin on my left finger._

_"It's like a dream…"_

_"I still can't believe you managed to put together an entire ceremony," Eclipsa says, taking my hand in hers. "You'd only just proposed, and the next thing I know, I'm whisked off to be dressed before walking down the aisle."_

_"Well, I may have been planning while we were reconstructing the temple." I admit it's a little embarrassing for me to admit. I distract myself by looking down at her gown. "And maybe one of the attendants told me she had seen you trying to sneak this dress into the back of your closet."_

_She truly is my blushing bride now. "I-I saw it in the Market the day I left the castle. I j-just, well, not that I was…well, maybe I was hoping you would…"_

_I smile, lifting her left hand to my lips. "It was made for you. I just wish I could've given you an equally beautiful ceremony. At least something more than a few lights and decorated trees."_

_Eclipsa shakes her head. "It was perfect! Simple, charming, and romantic." She leans in and kisses me before whispering, "Thank you my love."_

_I shake my head and pull her into my arms. "No. Thank you."_

* * *

The image fades before another takes its place. This time Eclipsa is sitting on the bed alone. I don't see her face until my past self nearly breaks down the door.

* * *

_"ECLIPSA!" I rush to her, falling to my knees as I grab her shoulders. "What happened?! Are you alright?!"_

_I look over her but I don't see any sign of injury. That doesn't stop my concern. "My general said you'd fainted in the gardens. The doctor stopped me at the gate, but she wouldn't say anything other than you had been passed out for hours. Please love, what's going on? Are you injured? Ill?"_

_Then Eclipsa looks at me. Her eyes mist over and I'm terrified of what she is about to say. Without a word, she takes my right hand between hers and lowers it to press against her abdomen. I don't understand. I go to ask but I'm shocked to see, even though she is crying, there is a huge smile on her face._

_"Globgor, dear." She is so quiet I have to lean in until her lips brush my ear. "You're going to be a father."_

_"W-What?!" I nearly fall back as I try to look at her. Did she just say…?_

_Eclipsa laughs, pressing my hand firmer to her stomach. "We're going to have a baby."_

_It takes me a minute before I feel like my face will spilt from my grin. "WOOHO– Ouch!"_

_I rub my head and look down sheepishly at my giggling wife. At least my sudden size change didn't cause the room to collapse. I should've expected that to happen. My emotions tend to affect my size, and at that kind of news, I guess we should have been outside._

_Before I shrink too much, I grab her around the waist and spin her around. Eclipsa laughs harder. Finally, I stop. I pull her in for a deep kiss and just hold her to me._

_"We're gonna have a kid!" I whisper into her neck. She grabs me tighter, tears falling from both our eyes now._

* * *

I leave our room as the memory fades. There was something else I wanted to see. Seems like hours pass as I walk along the halls. Finally, I come upon what at first glance appears to be another hall. At the end lies a large empty circle. A dead end. To anyone else it would be, but I knew better.

I feel around the sides for the hidden switch. Eclipsa had this room enchanted with a protection spell. Only a magic user of her bloodline could open it, however, she left a hidden trigger for me so that I could enter. I hear a _click_ before the door begins to rumble. First, two clubs appear, and then a dark purple spade glows behind them.

When the door opens, I step inside. The atmosphere was vastly different. While the rest of the temple was dark and somewhat intimidating, this room was bright and cheerful. The first thing that catches my eyes is the wall directly across from the door. It is painted red with four familiar golden eyes.

Around the room stood four statues, each one shaped in some form of monster nursemaid holding a child. There was a pink rocking unicorn in one corner, a bookshelf in another, and a toy chest overflowing with plush animals. I step inside and cross to one particular child's toy. It was a small replica of Butterfly Castle. The castle sat at the foot of a wooden crib decorated with four crystals. I flex my fingers, remembering the splinters and cuts I received making this. Unable to help myself, I run my hand over the name carved into the wood: Meteora. As I do, I see a memory of my hand pass over, carving the little shooting star into the top with my claws.

* * *

_"And… Finished!" I pull back to admire my work. "Well, what do you think?"_

_I turn to see my wife sitting in the rocking chair. She sets down her needle to look at my handiwork. "Oh, it's perfect! The baby will love it."_

_"I hope so." I walk over and kneel down at her side. Gently, I run my hand over her swollen belly. "Anything yet?"_

_"I think she's sleeping," Eclipsa teases at my impatience._

_"What? She never kicks when I'm around." I turn my eyes back to her belly. "Come on, little one. Just one kick for Papa? Please?"_

_Eclipsa laughs and places her hand over mine. "Patience, love. She'll let you know when she's ready."_

_"Yes dear." I peck her cheek before I turn to the pile of fabric in her hands. "What have you got there?"_

_"My own little project," Eclipsa states proudly._

_"I didn't know you sewed." She nods and holds up a little rag doll wearing a purple dress and golden crown. The doll also had teal hair and purple button eyes. Noticing another bundle, I ask, "What's that one?"_

_Eclipsa blushes and tries to hide it. "Oh, i-it's not finished yet," she stutters. "I'm still sewing the– Hey!"_

_I snatch it to find she's made a little monster doll. The pudgy toy lacked eyes but by the red skin, white hair and fangs, I recognized she had made a doll of me. I'm touched!_

_Standing up from her chair, Eclipsa tries to retrieve the doll. "Give that back!"_

_"But it's so cute!" I look it over. "Though I have more muscle, unless…" I feign a gasp. "Have I put on weight? Why didn't you tell me?!"_

_"It's a doll and it's for the baby," she says as she tries to take it back. "No fair using size-shifting!"_

_My enlarged arm is held up away high from her grasp. I really shouldn't tease her, but I can't help it. She leaves herself open for me to wrap my other arm around her, and plop her into my lap. I settle us into the rocking chair—both my arms surrounding her and the baby—before giving her back the doll._

_"Hmph! You're incorrigible," she pouts._

_I kiss her cheek, hugging my family tighter. "I love you too."_

* * *

There's a pain in my chest as I watch this. I knew this would hurt but I didn't think it would be this much. Perhaps I should stop.

My mind takes the images away and I'm left alone in the nursery. Well, not completely. I see the two dolls Eclipsa made lying on the ground. I know they aren't real, but I pick them up anyway. She was so happy when she finally got these finished. Just in time too. Meteora must have wanted to see what her mother made because forty-eight hours of labor later, and she was here.

The first time I held my tiny daughter had been perfect. She had not even opened her eyes, yet the moment Eclipsa placed her in my arms, she nuzzled my chest before falling asleep. My little girl. To think at the time I had been worried she would be afraid of me.

I wonder what Meteora was like now? How much of my daughter's life have I missed?

She was only about three months old when they found us. Eclipsa had taken her while my soldiers and I fended off the Butterfly Army. We managed to keep most of them at bay, but somehow some of the warriors managed to get inside the temple. They only retreated when Eclipsa was captured.

My armies scattered to avoid capture as well. Once I ensured my people were safe, I began searching for my family. Eventually I found some Mewman soldiers camping in the woods. I shrank down and stowed away in one of their bags. While I was hiding, I listened to them gloat about their successful capture of the Monster Lover, my dear Eclipsa. I remember how much I wanted to pluck their limbs off when one of them revealed something important: Shastacan had been the one to order Eclipsa's capture.

That was when I made my first mistake. I was rightly angry, but that did not mean I had to take it out on the entire village of the Spiderbite Kingdom. Back then, my reasoning was for that pompous prince to know what it was like to have your family taken from you. Now I know how foolish that was. How many people were harmed because of my actions? Worse yet is that I let myself hope Eclipsa and Meteora were there. I learned from Shastacan's older brother that they were not.

After burning down the village, I went directly to Butterfly Castle. I snuck in and found Shastcan first. He was surprised to see me, but then he grew smug, as if he had something on me. I assumed he was thinking that he could use Eclipsa as leverage, but I was expecting that. He didn't know Eclipsa like I did; he never bothered to pay her any attention unless it suited his needs. The woman was a terrifying force to reckon with.

What Shastacan revealed to me was far worse. I had only noticed the crib as he flashed a green-toothed smile.

* * *

_"You're too late, monster. I've already taken care of your little abomination."_

_Angrily, I grabbed the neck of his shirt and slammed him into the wall. I growled."Where. Is. My. Daughter?!"_

_He coughed but refused to say anything. In a rage, I threw him across the room. I didn't have time to play his games. I needed to find my wife and child. I was about to walk out the door when Shastacan spoke._

_"Eclipsa should have been smart and bore my children," he sneered. "I knew she was foolish, but I never thought she would abandon her own people and birth a halfbreed freak. Mewni deserves a true heir. That heinous monstrosity was unfit to inherit the Kingdom, just like its mother."_

_My vision turned red. Never had I hated another being than I did in that very moment._

* * *

I never learned what he had done to our child. I had been too enraged as I devoured him, loosing my only clue to Meteora's whereabouts. Do I regret eating him? Not in this lifetime! I only wish I had devoured him sooner. Afterwards, I had to hurry my search for my wife. I eventually found Eclipsa in the dungeons. I almost freed her when news of Shastcan spread. Someone must have passed by and witnessed what I had done. Now the guards knew I was here and they were looking for me.

Eclipsa was horrified that I had broken my promise, but I could not dwell on it. I only managed to tell her Meteora was missing, and Shastacan had played a role in it. Just as I was about to free her, Eclipsa insisted I leave her. I protested of course. There was just no way I could leave her behind. She told me that because I had broken my vow, the bounty on my head would make it impossible for me to go anywhere. And I was the only one who could find Meteora.

Eclipsa insisted she could handle herself. Even if she were crystallized, she knew I could find a way to free her. What mattered most to her was she had her family to come home to. She begged me to find our child. With a heavy heart, I left her behind.

It took time before I attempted to go near the castle again. I stuck to the shadows, trying to find clues about the whereabouts of my daughter. My efforts were in vain. Somehow the Kingdom was completely unaware of Meteora's birth. Never had there been a child born before from Mewman and monster. I would think the news would spread like wildfire, but there was nothing.

It was shortly after my love had been taken to the Crystal Dimension that I joined her, though my memory is a bit hazy. All I remember was returning to the Monster Temple to prepare for another search for Meteora when I had been attacked.

My hand tightens on the dolls in my hands. How could I have been so careless?

I wonder if Eclipsa ever learned what had become of our child? It was possible but I couldn't ask now. All I knew was that my wife and daughter were together again. At least the Mewmans were accepting my family.

Waiting for them to accept me, that was going to be hard. Funny but it hardly seems like any time has passed. Is this was eternal torture feels like? I don't think I could stand it. Seems I might've been better off as I was before. Caught in the nothingness, that black abyss. I had no idea how long i floated there until Eclipsa came to me. Perhaps it was better if I just went to sleep.

Closing my eyes, I make a decision. I'll am going back to that empty void. I do not want to, but what choice was there really? I don't want anymore painful reminders of my family. They were happy, and that was something I could live with. But watching these moments in time made me crave my family all the more. Visions were not enough. I wanted to hear my daughter's laughter. I wanted to hold my wife in my arms.

I look down at the dolls in my hand. The little one of Eclipsa catches my eye. Oh my love, I wish I could see you—the real you—just one more time.

Before I put myself in that dark place, I want to do one more thing. If I was going to be in an endless sleep—possibly forever—then I wanted to see my family. I close my eyes and try to think of what memory to choose. What would be the best before total oblivion? It had to one that would last until I could see my wife and child. Just once more before I let myself go back into that black void. Maybe the next time I wake up, we would be together again.

Yes, that one!

This time when I open my eyes, I am in our bedroom. It is night outside the window, the only light is coming from the stars and a warm fire. Before the fireplace Eclipsais sits in a rocking chair. She wore a long nightdress, and her hair lay in soft waves over her shoulders. She is looking down at our daughter, softly whispering to the fussing infant.

"Shh, shh. It's alright sweetie, Mummy's here," she coos. She begins to rock and hums a lullaby.

_Gentle and warm as the light,  
__Your voice will be my guide._

As I watch the memory play out, I take the place of my past self. I walk up beside the rocking chair. Our daughter is quieting, her focus now on her mother. She's not the only one.

_A market bird blue passing by  
__Softly sings through her tears,  
__"Come search for me in this nameless sky,  
__So azure, so vast and so clear."_

_Cradled in kindness and blankets of love,  
__O rockabye baby until rosy dawn.  
__Unto morning light, be it rain or shine,  
__I'll carry you safely back home._

I place my hand on Eclipsa's shoulder. Even knowing she was not real, I am aching for her touch. I needed this. Just… just one more time. Meteora yawns and settles into her mother's arms. Her breathing evens out as Eclipsa sings.

_There lies a treasure more dear  
__Than all the world, they say,  
__And by its side is a nameless flower  
__Peacefully dreaming away._

Tears in my eyes, I whisper softly. "You sing so beautifully, my love."

"It was a favorite of mine when I was Meteora's age. One of my few good memories of the past," she confesses, turning to me with a sad smile. "I wish things could have been different. If only Mother could have met Meteora, I'm sure… Well, even if she'd been able to properly meet you, then maybe…"

"I know, love. I know." Tears falls from my eyes again.

"Globgor dear, what's the matter?"

"I just wish…" I bite my lip. If only these feelings weren't so painful. "I just wish this, all this. You and Meteora… I wish you were real?"

"What do you mean? I'm not real?"

My eyes then turn to Meteora in her arms. I tuck the dolls into her blanket, my hand brushing the side of her face. I then reach to caress Eclipsa's cheek one last time.

"No, you're not."

_Poof!_

As my hand touches Eclipsa, she vanishes along with Meteora. I jump back. This wasn't supposed to happen! I wasn't ready to end this moment just yet. Suddenly, other things from the room begin to vanish.

Something doesn't feel right. This is not like before. Everything is disappearing too fast. I know I decided to let my mind fade, but something about this is not right. Aaah! What is this?

I grab my throat. I, I can't breath. It feels like the air is being chocked out of me. What is happening?!

Everything is disappearing. The walls, the ceiling. The floor beneath me vanishes and I fall. My head is pounding, my heart racing, and I am still struggling to catch my breath. I try to open my eyes but they burn as I do, so I shut them tighter. I do not know what is happening. I need to get out of here. I need to gain back control. I feel like I am falling down, down, down, down, down, down, down.

I cannot move.

I cannot speak.

_SLAM!_

The force of the impact sends a jolt through my body. I gasp, my lungs desperately trying to drink in as much air as possible. It feels like I have not been able to breath in centuries.

When I finally open my eyes, I cannot believe what I am seeing. I'm back in the temple, but I am not in the room I was in before. Now I remember. This is the room where Rhombulus found me and trapped me within a crystal. But, why was I here?

My vision begins to focus a little more. I see there are shards all around me. Not just any shards. These were crystal shards. But why would there be, unless… Oh no!

A small cockerel walks into my field of vision. There is a blue ribbon tied about its beak. It was the very same bird Eclipsa had shown me in my mind. Then, the horrifying realization hit me. No, no, no no no! She wouldn't, she couldn't! I told her it was too soon. There was no way time had passed that quickly, but I could not deny the truth. It was all here, right before my very eyes.

I had been freed.


	3. I Wanna Live Not Just Survive

**AN:** Ugh, this took a bit, but so glad I finally got it done. Happy to see this story is getting good feedback, so I hope you'll enjoy part three. I'm gonna be paranoid and raise the rating here since we're getting to the fight scene, and let's be honest, we have some tension between Globby and the MHC (those guys can all suck lemons). Plus the bunnies really want to have some fun in chapters to come, so to appease the little demons, we're making the changes.

**Disclaimer:** Star vs. the Forces of Evil is an American animated television series created by Daron Nefcy and developed by Jordana Arkin and Dave Wasson on Disney Channel and Disney XD. Chapter contains content from the episode "Cornonation" and _Star vs. the Forces of Evil: The Magic Book of Spells_.

* * *

They say before you start a war  
You better better know what you're fighting for  
Well baby, you are all that I adore  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be

"Angel with a Shotgun" — The Cab

I was free. I cannot believe it, I really was free.

But why?

I try to process this when my body suddenly convulses with pain. Oh, what is happening?! Maybe this was a reaction to being back in my body? Though this is too painful to be simple muscle spasms. I push through the stiffness of my unused limbs as I curl into a fetal position. I try to focus on where the pain is coming from. Ah! It's at my center, like a gnawing ache, almost as painful as when I was trying to breath again.

Of course! That's the cause of this pain. My stomach, it hurts! I recognize the pain now. This is hunger. But, I don't understand. Why would I be feeling so hungry? Then it hits me: I was trapped in the crystal for who knows how long. It has been ages since I last ate something. Come to think of it, I don't think I ate anything the day Rhombulus crystalized me.

I need to find something to eat.

Looking around, there really isn't anything in the room. Only shattered crystals, what looks like broken scaffolding, and what looks like roots growing through the opening in the ceiling. There is also that plump chicken pecking about. Nope, nope. I may be hungry but I dismiss the idea of eating the chicken. I won't break my promise again. Not much else is available. I wouldn't even attempt to eat the crystal shards. I am not _that_ desperate. If I wanted food, I would need to leave this room. Easier said than done.

Slowly I test my arms and legs again. I have to break my feet from the crystal, but otherwise, I am able to move about; my limbs feel so stiff but I can move in spite of the pain. I look around for the best exit. I crouch down to the inspect the cavern below me. Hmm... Nope, seems there was a collapse. All the exists down here are blocked. Peering back up, the only escape i can see is through the large hole in the wall. I can see some of the crystal fragments have littered out into the hallway. Even from here I can see that it is too small for my current size to fit through. I shrink down enough to get out of the surrounding crystal. I barely manage to climb out, loosing my grip a few times from my hunger pains. Once I am on the other side, I shrink back to my regular size. I start make my way towards the exit, careful to avoid the broken planks and sharp crystal shards. I'm lightheaded from hunger, not to mention the lack of use my body has had is not helping my equilibrium. It takes all I have just to stumble out of the room.

Now, which way was the kitchen again? I decide to go left. I do not get very far when I have to stop. I grab my middle, wincing as the pain worsens. When I look up, I am both shocked and relieved to find a room full of machines. And there were so many of them! That definitely was no here before, further proving I really was freed. I take a look at the one just inside the doorway to find the machine is filled with candy.

Thank Mewni for my wife's Snookers addiction!

My stomach growls. I can't stop drooling. Praying she won't kill me later, I enlarge my hand and smash the glass on the vending machine. Returning my hand to normal, I grab a handful of the candy bars and shoved them into my mouth. I didn't even care about the wrappers. I just greedily devoured handful after handful, until I have eaten every last bar in the machine. The chocolate was heavenly on my tongue! When I finished with one, I broke open another machine. This time I shift my size so I can dump the whole thing into my mouth.

When I was finished, I hid the machines towards the back and swept up the glass with my tail. Now that I could think clearer, I could focus on my situation. I was free but why was I free? Who would have done this? Certainly not the Magic High Commission. Those jerks would never see fit to let me out.

No, the only person who wanted me free was Eclipsa. It had to be her, it just had to be! She found the spell in her family's magic book. A spell specifically designed to destroy crystals generated by Rhombulus. Nothing could break them, not even a diamond. Previously, the only way to do such a thing was for Rhombulus to undo his crystal manipulation. Thanks to Eclipsa, I know now that one other way exists. A spell, created by the Monster Carver herself. I still couldn't believe Eclipsa's own mother created a crystal pulverizing spell. Talk about ironic.

I shake my head, needing to focus. I still couldn't understand why Eclipsa had freed me. I told her not to release me until the Kingdom was ready. There was no way it would be that soon. Okay, sure, I still do not know exactly how long I had been crystallized—nor how much time passed since Eclipsa came into my mind—but this still felt too soon.

Then there was another matter. If Eclipsa did set me free—I'm positive it was her, there could be no one else—then why wasn't she here? It seems strange that she wouldn't be right beside me after all this time we have been apart. Did she need to get to a safe distance because the spell created an explosion upon the prisoner's release? No, that couldn't be it. She would have come running to me once everything cleared. Perhaps the spell needed a moment to take effect? Or did somehting go wrong when she cast it? She might have thought it a failure and left, never knowing I was free.

Gah! It doesn't matter now! The fact that she was not here only confirmed it was too soon for me to be free. And if the Mewman's discovered this, if the High Commission learned I'd been set free, then my family would suffer for it. I would not be responsible for that again.

What should I do? I desperately want to find Eclipsa and get some answers. Okay, maybe that wasn't my only reason, but this was not the right time for a proper reunion.

Okay, think! I was free. Given neither Eclipsa nor anyone else was around when my crystal broke, that means no one else knew. And maybe… maybe no one needed to know. No one had seen me yet, which meant there was a chance I could leave Mewni undetected. It would definitely break my love's heart knowing I left without saying goodbye, but I had to think of my family's safety.

First thing I needed to do was get out of the Monster Temple. No one had come to investigate, so I could assume the place was currently abandoned. Well, maybe not abandoned given the upkeep of the snack machines, but clearly no one was around right now. Or maybe they were! That explosion had to have been loud. Given the destruction, I'd say it was a pretty good chance that if anyone was in the temple, then they might be on their way right now to investigate.

I need to leave. Needing stealth, I shrink down to the size of a mouse. It would take longer to get around, but at least no one would spot me at this size. I scurry along the corridors, stopping now and again to listen for bystanders. The creeping vines give me plenty of places to hide. I wonder if this was Eclipsa's doing?

I manage to get to the next floor before I stop to listen. All was quiet. I stay close to the walls when, keeping to the shadows. Finally, I hear something. Footsteps, definitely footsteps.

I duck into the room closest to me. To my dismay, the footsteps only come closer, meaning the person was headed for this very room. I look around for a hiding spot. I discover I am in a music room of some sort. I don't have time to ponder; I need a place to hide. The couch catches my eye first, but it's too obvious. There's the piano but I'd make too much noise trying to get the knickknacks off. Then I see a jug and mandolin to my right. I run to the jug. It's a bit of a tight fit, but I can't go any smaller. I finally squeeze in, hoping whoever is approaching won't notice the slight movement it makes. I dare not look but keep my ears alert.

"Hmm, now where did I put those spare strings?"

My heart pounds rapidly. That voice! I know that voice anywhere. I dare not look lest I be spotted, but it took every ounce of willpower not to spring from my hiding place.

Eclipsa was here. She was in the room. And we were alone.

I want to see her again. I want to feel her arms, her real arms around me again. To have my cheek pressed against her hair. I want to tell her how much I've missed her, how I love her, but I dare not move. I don't even allow myself to breath as I listen to her search the room.

"Ah! Right, here they are!"

Eclipsa finally finds what she's looking for. I hear the familiar sounds of the restringing of a guitar. When the tune is to her satisfaction, she leaves the room. I wait a few more minutes before I crawl out from my hiding spot. I stare longingly at the door.

Eclipsa had been there, right there! I could have confronted her, but like a coward, I stayed hidden. I should have revealed myself and demanded an explanation. I could still catch her. I doubt she would have gotten very far. And I so wanted to see her.

No, this was for the best. If she had seen me, she would have tried to talk me out of my plan. There would be no way I could have refused her. My heart aches for her too much. Not just for her, but I was also giving up the chance to see our daughter. To hold my baby girl again, no doubt it would be my undoing.

Then all of Mewni would know I was free. There was no way I could allow that. I need to get out of this room, out of the temple, in case Eclipsa or someone else comes back.

Quick as I can, I start for the door. I just poked my head out when I hear footsteps again. I retreat back inside and brace myself against the wall until they pass. Odd, sounded like the person were in a hurry. I wonder what happened?

There was too much of a risk going out the door now. What I needed was another way out of the temple. Looking around, I find my answer. I race to the opposite side of the room and climb up onto the window seat ledge. I find the latch to open the window. Looking out, I almost rethink this plan. It was a much longer drop than I remembered. I also was about three inches tall at present. I could always grow bigger, but that would make it more likely for me to be spotted.

No choice. I would have to climb. I gingerly position myself over the ledge, using my feet to find a footing. Once I determine that I won't slip, I begin to climb down.

It feels like hours past as I continue my descent. The progress I make is poor. If I were bigger, I could move much faster. I just had to take my time and hope for the best. Really though, I needed another plan.

"Caw! Caw! Caw!"

I look up to see a flock of crows flying by the temple. This would be perfect! I would need to time it just right. If I failed, I would have no choice but to risk exposure, or be crushed as I hit the ground. I got into position, waiting until the very last moment, and then I leapt. I barely missed my mark, but my hand grabs onto one of the bird's feet. It jerks from having an unexpected passenger. Luckily, I prepared for this. I swing a bit until I can grab onto the bird's side with my other hand. Once done, I hoist myself up onto its back. It caws in protest.

"Easy, little bird. I just need a quick ride away from the temple." It is a bit of a struggle as I try to gain control, but soon enough it submits. I settle myself onto the bird's back as it levels out into a glide. I turn back, my home getting smaller and smaller. Sadness creeps over me. This was for the best. My family will be much safer without me. I turn back to settle in for the flight. Finally, I can relax.

Or so I thought.

Just as I think I have my freedom, another crow starts to dive-bomb us. "What in the world?!"

I look up to see the bird coming in for another attack. It seems bigger than the bird I am riding, and there is a noticeable scar over its right eye. I quickly grab onto my bird's neck feathers and steer it to avoid being hit. We barely manage to dodge before the scarred bird comes at us again.

"Gah! What do you want?" Which, in retrospect, shouting at a bird was stupid. Like the bird was really going to give me an answer.

I keep a steady lead ahead of the deranged fowl, but it doesn't halt its pursuit. I take a moment to check over my shoulder when I notice it has disappeared. I look around but there no sign of the crow. Strange, where could it have gone?

I get my answer.

A strong force comes from underneath, knocking me off the bird. I am sent hurdling towards the ground. I open my eyes to see I am heading straight for the bog. I try to find a safer landing spot. If I were falling toward the trees, I could use the branches to ease the blow. Expect I'm too far away. At this size I could be crushed. I manage to enlarge myself before I land smack down in the mud. I get the wind knocked out of me for a moment. My body feels sore, but I think my pride took a bigger blow.

Ugh! Stupid bird! Cannot believe I actually lost my balance and fell off. At least I managed to hit the mud rather than the bank. Mud was a lot softer than trees too, especially if one did not hit the foliage just right so the bruising was minimal. Learned that one the hard way.

I could feel the oozing mud begin to pull me under. I push myself up, taking in a needed breath. As soon as I have my bearings again, I will head out. I still have no idea where I am going. All I know is that I need to get far, far away from here. I start to get to my feet when I hear voices.

"...Wow-wee. I am stressed. I wonder if it also has to do with that beast that's approaching."

"Huh?"

I look up and see two Mewmans on the bank. The first could hardly be called Mewman; he looked more like a living plant creature with a Mewman's face and mushrooms growing from atop his head. The second was a short, stout man. He had full blond hair, aside from a bald spot, and a thick mustache and beard that split in two ways. A low growl slips from my throat. Part from instinct against a possibly threat, and also my body still is sore from the fall.

"Aaaaaah!" Of course, both men start screaming the moment they see me. Not good! So far I had managed to go undetected, but thanks to that featherhead, I had been spotted by two Mewmans—though I am still not sure whether the bush thing is actually a Mewman. I stand to my full, enlarged height. Mud drips down my body, probably making me look even more frightening. Apart of me wanted to assure them that I meant no harm, but I am running out of time. If I don't leave now, who knows how long it will be before others start to come for me?

"Globgor!"

Too late!

I turn around. I expected the High Commission to be there, but surprisingly, it was not. Instead what steps out of the brush is a young girl wearing a red hairband with devil horns.

What the, why would the High Commission send a girl after me? From the big, heart-shaped updo and ballgown she wore, I assume she must be from the Royal Court. Nevertheless, she is still a child. Are those pompous bureaucrats so self-involved now that they send children to do their dirty work? Then again, I cannot help noticing the purple gown she wears has spades along the skirt. Could it be… Could Eclipsa have sent her?

I can't think about that right now. The girl seems to be shouting at something, but I am too distracted to recall what she said. Then I start to feel something on my right. I turn just as the two Mewmans from the bank smack into my nose. They were dangling from butterfly net latched onto my horn. How had I not noticed them before? And how had they been able to get to me from this height?

Wait, a net? Were they trying to capture me too? No, I would not let them. I needed to run but there is nowhere to go. The trees are too thick to run through. Well, that was something I could fix. I take a deep breath and roar! The force knocks out several square miles of trees, giving me a clearer path to run. Which is what I did.

I get pretty far, though the two Mewmans are still latched on to my horn. I need to be rid of them, but I don't want to just throw them off. They could be hurt. As I look for somewhere I could safely set them down, something golden catches my blind spot. I can't see it clearly but suddenly I feel the Mewmans pulled off my head before it disappears. Thanks goodness, but what could have grabbed them? The thing had been quick and fast!

Suddenly, I get my answer. From the corner of my eye I see the girl from before, but she is different now. Her gown has changed to a light orange dress with yellow trim, a red belt, red heart shaped buttons, and a yellow heart with long ribbons. Her hairband is now orange and yellow, her skin is a lighter shade, and she has an extra two pairs of arms along with large fiery gold wings. Her hair also appears lighter as well and is now in two long bun braids.

Surprisingly, she is able to catch up but I keep ahead of her. "Globgor! You need to come with me! Now!" she shouts.

"No! You stay away from me!"

"You know I can't do that!" Raspberry beams shoot from one of her hands right at me. Of course, a magic user.

Quickly, I shrink down to hide among the treetops. I watch from above as she searches for me. When her eyes meet mine, she shouts, "Don't make this more difficult!"

More magic is thrown my way. I leap from the branches, constantly watching out for her magic. There seems to be a pattern in her trajectory. I wait till I am just low enough in the trees before I make my next move. Timing it just right, I regrow to my gigantic size so I am positioned just behind the girl. Quickly, I clap my hands around her, trapping her like, well, a butterfly.

"I said stay away from me!" I growl at her. I did not want to harm the girl, but I needed to be firm so she would understand. "I'm just trying to protect my wife and child!"

"'m a father myself! " I turn towards the voice. About ten feet from me, at the top of another large tree, is the short Mewman with the split beard. His friend's head is poking out from the foliage, but is it the bearded man who has my attention.

He points in my direction before shouting, "Her father!"

What?! Sure enough, he is definitely pointing at my hands where I feel the girl's wings fluttering about. So this butterfly-girl was that man's daughter? Oh no! I quickly let her go.

"Oh! Oh! Oh, okay, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Did I hurt her? She seems okay as she hovers in front of me.

Seeing as they are a family, I think of an idea. Perhaps if I explain myself, they'll let me go. "Look, I have to go far, far away from here. If the Mewmans find out I'm free, they're just gonna take it out on my family."

"So you're not gonna hurt anyone?" the girl asks.

"What?! No! Of course not!" Argh! Why is it that everyone just assumes that I am out to do harm? I can't much more of this!

I shrink down to my regular size and sit down on a fallen tree. Burying my face in my hands, I try to sort out everything. So far this day has just gone from bad to worse. This is why I didn't want to be set free. It is just like the last time. Everyone thinks I am out to do evil when all I want is to keep my family safe.

The butterfly girl flies down in front of me. "Look, Globgor. Eclipsa and Meteora are already in danger."

No! No! No! This wasn't supposed to happen! My family was supposed to be safe with me gone. I feel so helpless.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" I can't stay here, but I cannot go back either. That will just make it worse. Yet if I don't do something, then what would happen to Eclipsa and Meteora?

The girl sighs. "I think I know. But you gotta come with me."

Wait, she wants to help me? A Mewman wanting to help a monster? Huh, didn't think I would see the day, though something in me is willing to hear her out. I look up to see her offering me three of her hands.

"Which, uh... Which hand do I take?"

"Pfft! Seriously?" She snickers before grabbing my arm with all three hands. After pulling me to my feet, the girl lands and takes a step toward me.

"You know, you're not at all what I expected."

I wince at that. I can only imagine the horror stories this girl must have heard about me. Looking down, I am surprised to find her smiling at me.

"I've never been happier to be proven wrong," she says. Then she rubs the back of her head hesitantly.

"Hey, look, sorry about all that back there. I just saw my dad, and with everything that's happened today, I really overreacted."

"Oh, please, do not worry about it. I would have done the same." I smile back, though it is short-lived. "Now, tell me what has happened to my family."

"Not gonna lie, it's not good," the girl explains. "The High Commission declared a state of emergency, and put the everyone on lockdown. Eclipsa was arrested for freeing you."

"I see." I clench my first at the thought of my wife in chains again. Needing to calm myself, I take a breath. "You said you might know how to save my family. What is your plan, Miss…umm... What is your name?"

"Oh doi! Sorry. I'm Star, Star Butterfly."

"Butterfly? Are you one of Eclipsa's relatives?" I don't recall Eclipsa having any other family, though there was her uncle. Perhaps this was his daughter? No wait, that short man said he was he father, and he didn't look like Justin's portrait.

Star shakes her head. "Oh no. I mean, my family was told that Eclipsa was like my several greats grandma, but turns out, no relation. I was pretty bummed."

"I'm sorry, did you say grandma? Just how long was I trapped in that crystal?"

"Like three hundred something years? There was this whole thing with the High Commission after you and Eclipsa were crystallized, which lead to my family being given the throne and the magic wand."

I was barley listing to what Star was saying. Only three words had my full attention: _three hundred years_. I just couldn't believe it. After everything, how could this be possible? Eclipsa said Meteora was crawling, so how could it be if so much time has passed? I felt like I needed to sit down again as I processed all of this. Not only had Eclipsa had her birthright taken from her and given to someone else, but three centuries had gone by. I just couldn't believe it.

"Hey!"

I snap back to attention. "Sorry. It's just… just a lot to take in."

"Look, I promise we can fill you in on all the details later, but right now we need to focus on saving Eclipsa and Meteora."

"Yes, yes you're right. So, what do we do?"

"We need to go back." She's quick to stop before I can say anything. "Here me out! We need show the people that you don't mean any harm. If we go back now, I know I can convince everyone you're not evil."

I shake my head. "This is not a good plan. No one is going to listen to me."

"Hey, you got any better ideas?" Star argues. "And don't say leaving, cause that's not any better. Look, I know things are bad, but running away from your problems isn't going to make them go away. Believe me, I've tried. You have to face them if you want things to change."

Huh, this was surprisingly a mature thing for her to say. I can't help wondering what made such a young girl so wise. However, she could not know how everyone would react, and I knew the Magic High Commission. Even if they did hear us out, there is no way they would listen. They would be all too happy so place me and my family inside a crystal. But maybe, maybe there was another way.

"Alright, we'll try your plan, but on one condition."

"Depends." She gives me a hesitant stare, folding two pairs of arms over her chest while the third rest on her hips.

"I will go back, but if the people are not ready for me–" I am sure of this despite her insistence. "–then I am going to offer myself up in exchange for my family's freedom."

"WHAT?!"

I shake my head. "Don't try talking me out of it. I would do anything for my family, even if it means being apart from them. And I know the people would be happier if I were back in the crystal."

"But that's not fair!"

"Star, it is for the best. I may not know what has happened in the last three hundred years, but I do know that Mewmans have never accepted monsters."

"Globgor, Mewni isn't like that now," Star persisted. "Yeah, okay, there's still some hatred among the adults, but a lot of Mewmans and monsters are getting along."

I have a hard time believing her, but there is something about that look in her eye that I recognize. It is one of someone who truly has a heart for her people, who looks towards a brighter future. I saw it many times before in Eclipsa. The two are rather alike in that way. They want to see the best in others.

She continues to plead before I finally hold up my hands. "Alright. I'm not convinced this will work, but I will do as you ask."

"Sweet! Let's get going." Star turns and holds up one arm.

"Wait!"

She stops and turns back around. "What's wrong?"

"I need you to arrest me." I hold out my arms to her.

"Saywhatnow?"

"You said yourself, the people need to know I mean them no harm. I don't want to give the people anymore reason to fear me. Seeing me in chains might put them at ease."

"Oh, okay…" She is very hesitant but uses her magic to make a pair of handcuffs appear around my wrists. I test them, pleased that she made them strong. Real dragon chains, I think.

After a nod from me, Star tells me to wait here while she addresses the people. She extends her hand out, which to my shock, opens a portal. She then goes through the portal and I await her signal to follow.

All the while I'm beginning to doubt this. I mean, what am I doing? This plan was crazy! I should just break these chains and run. I could be gone before she realizes I left.

"_Citizens of Mewni! There is someone I'd like you to meet._"

That's my cue. It's now or never.

Taking a deep breath, I bow my head and walk through the portal. Grass become hard wood beneath my feet. I look up to find I am now standing in some kind of arena. It appears as if all of Mewni is here. What surprises me the most is that the crowd is mixed of both Mewmans and monsters.

The people gasp and Star is quick to try to reassure them. "Please, stay calm! I know he looks scary, but Globgor doesn't want to hurt you!"

"That's Globgor?"

"Why is he in handcuffs?"

"I thought he'd be bigger."

"Globgor would just as fast eat you than look at you! " I know that last voice. I turn as Rhombulus jumps onto the stage in front of Star. Not surprising he's the first to out me. "But don't worry! I'll crystallize him right here on this stage for you all to see!"

"But that isn't enough!" I look up to see Omnitraxus Prime using a protective bubble to cover the stadium. Why? Wouldn't there be less of a panic if the people were allowed to leave? If that weren't bad enough, along the upper border stand Hekapoo's doppelgängers to block the exits.

"As soon as Globgor's crystallized," Omnitraxus continues, "Eclipsa will just set him free again!"

"Omni is right!" Hekapoo adds. Her voice is behind me, so this must be the real one. "We will never be safe if Eclipsa is allowed to be queen!" She snaps her fingers, causing a fire to burn away the drawn curtains.

My heart nearly bursts! The flames burn away to reveal my dearest Eclipsa. She stands facing the crowd on the burning stage. Her eyes are downcast, so she has not seen me yet.

This is no dream. My love and my life is really here, standing just a few feet away.

"My darkest star!"

She gasps, then she turns to look at me, tears in her eyes. She looks as surprised to see me as I am her. "You!"

It feels as if all time stops. I just want to look at her, take in everything. This time is different from when she came into my mind. This was real!

Despite our situation, I cannot help but be in awe of her right now. She is dressed in a red ballgown with golden spades and a gold shawl. Atop her head is a golden crown with a purple diamond at its the center. She looks like a true queen. All I want to do is run to her and take her into my arms, but I am frozen to the spot. I just cannot believe she is really here.

"Hi, dear," she says in a chocked up voice. "It looks like you've gotten yourself into a bit of trouble."

"It seems I have." I can't stop smiling. It is so good to have her back. Yet, as happy as I am to see her, I still must confront her. I need to know why she did what she did.

"Why did you set me free? I told you, this isn't what I want!"

"I didn't do it, I swear!" Eclipsa is cut off and cries out. I watch in horror as crystals form at the hem of her gown.

"Okay, that's enough! Back to the crystal for you!" Rhombulus declares.

"No, wait! Please!" My pleas fall on deaf ears.

This wasn't supposed to happen! I am here. They were meant to take me, not my wife. Rhombulus is doing exactly what I feared: crystallizing my family.

The crystals slowly climb higher. Soon they are up to her legs. Damn that Rhombulus! He can crystallize beings in seconds, but he chooses now to be slow and tortuous. He must be putting on a show for the crowds.

Eclipsa is screaming! I know I said I would surrender myself, but I will not stand by while my family threatened. I force all of my strength against the handcuffs. Star did well to reenforce them, but my struggle was nothing compared to the rage I feel. I mange to break the chains, roaring as I lock my eyes onto Rhombulus. He stops and turns to me.

I run at him through the flames. When I am close enough, I leap into the air and enlarge both my arms. I slam them down right in front of him. The crystal manipulator is knocked back.

"Aah!" To my delight, he hits the wall, hard. "Owie..."

Then Hekapoo takes up his place. She pulls out her dimensional scissors and runs at me. She summons about twelve doppelgängers, but I anticipated this. Shifting my size, I turn and strike with my tail. I manage to knock down the clones, but the real one escapes me. I move to attack again, but I stop when I hear screaming.

When I struck at Hekapoo, my tail swiped over the audience. No one was hurt but I barley missed hitting some of the people.

"Oh! Sorry! Sorry, my bad!" I shout before I am grabbed from behind. I only saw a flash of a hand—made up of stars with six fingers. It was enough to know Omnitraxus had grabbed me. I try to pull free, but his grip is surprisingly strong. /i cannot free my arms.

"No-no-no-no-no-no, please! You guys have to stop!" Star shouts. I try but I am forced to defend myself as Omnitraxus continues his assault. But she's right. If we kept fighting, especially at this size, we could harm the people.

We struggle a bit more before Omnitraxus manages to force me to the ground. Large hunks of wood break off from the impact. Debris goes flying everywhere. One large chunk of wood hits Star. The girl screams as she is knocked right off the stage. I'm not the only one to notice. Omnitraxus turns, loosening his grip enough for me to shrink out of his grasp.

I quickly climb onto the mountain on his back, using the confusion to check on Star. I am relieved to see she does not appear injured, but my relief turns to worry as I watch her try to get back on stage. Luckily, I see a Mewoman grab her and pull her back. Seeing she is safe, I am able to focus back on the Master of space-time.

Omnitraxus stands up and when he cannot find me, I slowly creep out onto his shoulder. The mountain on his back and shoulders keeps him from turning his neck, leaving him wide open for my attack. I flip and enlarge my left arm, punching near the back of his head. The titan goes down.

I land on my feet, getting into a defensive stance, when I hear a cry behind me. I turn to see Hekapoo charging at me. I quickly summersault, dodging her attack. As I get to my feet, she and her doppelgängers surround me. They pile on top me, thinking they can overpower my smaller form. I tuck into a ball to avoid their punches before growing back to a gigantic size.

"Yaaaah!" I stand up, throwing them off towards the back of the stage. I look around to see where they might attack from next when I feel something grab my tail. "Aah!"

I am pulled backwards and swung into the air. Damn! I thought I'd knocked him out, but Omnitraxus must've recovered and used his own portals to catch me by surprise. He spins me a few times before sending me catapulting into the air.

"Aaaaah!" I expect to hit the barrier but instead I see Omnitraxus appearing out of a portal, his fist clenched and arm pulled back.

I brace for impact as his punch collides with my ribs. The wind gets knocked from me. I barley can catch my breath as I am sent hurdling back toward the ground. I hit the stage hard, but I'm not done yet!

I growl as I manage to get to my knees. So, he wants to get rough, huh? Well, now I'm really mad! I look up, roaring at my opponent. Omnitraxus appears on the stage, then runs at me. I am quick to meet him. Our hands lock, and it becomes a struggle of strength. Omnitraxus is strong but I won't be beaten. Still, it is taking all I have to stay in the fight without endangering the audience, and soon I'm pushed back, slamming into the wall.

"Just give yourself up, Globgor!" Omnitraxus shouts. "You and Eclipsa have struck terror into the hearts of Mewmans for too long!"

I push harder but he's overpowering me. I'm not sure how much longer I can hold him off.

"HEY!" We both look up to see a monster in the crowd yelling at us. "There's a baby in the fire!"

"Baby?" I turn and see that there is a baby. She is wearing a white dress and yellow bows in her hair and on her tail. She is caught in a ring fire. How had a baby gotten onto the stage? She cries out as the flames get closer.

Then I see her face. There were small periwinkle blue clovers on her cheeks. I would know those marks anywhere. That's my baby. My baby, surrounded by fire!

"No! Meteora!"

I kick Omnitraxus off of me and, inhaling as much air as I can, I carefully aim my breath to blow out the flames. Once the fire is out, I turn back to my daughter. She is still crying.

I take a two steps toward her. Her crying stops. I want to calm her but I stay silent. My voice is distorted at this size, and I don't want to scare her more than she already is. There are still tears in her eyes as she looks up at me. Eclipsa was right, Meteora definitely has her eyes. When last I saw them, they were yellow like mine, though she still has my slitted pupils. She has grown a bit too.

I shrink down to normal asize and take another step before kneeling down to pick her up. I do a quick check to make sure she is okay—thank corn the fire never touched her. As I hold her in front of me, I am at a loss of what I should do. All that is goes through my mind is how Meteora will react to me. I mean, I have been away from her for so long.

Would she recognize me?

Does she even know who I am?

"Ba-ba?"

Did she just… Did she just speak?! My little girl is talking! And she called me baba. She knows me! After all this time, my daughter still knows who I am. i am literally tearing up fromthe overwhelming joy in my heart.

"Yeah, that's right. It's Ba-ba."

I don't even care that tears are running down my face because right now, I have my daughter back in my arms. I bring Meteora closer, pressing my forehead to hers. She coos and she touches my face. I cannot believe I am holding her again. I break down even more. This is all I wanted. To see my child, to hold her. To know she was happy and safe. Best of all, my baby knows who I am. I still ahve a place in my child's life.

As she nuzzles my nose, I can't stop thinking about how I almost lost her. Meteora could have been seriously hurt. A lot of people could have gotten hurt during my battle with the High Commission. All because I lost my temper. Even if I was defending my family, they were only put in danger because of me. I hate that I was right. No matter how much I wanted things to work out, this only proved the fighting would not stop. Someone had to stand up and say no.

Suddenly, I realize what I need to do. Something I should have done the moment I set foot on the stage. I hug my daughter one more time before I turn to face the crowd.

"Look, we don't need to fight. Put me back in the crystal and let my family go."

I look down at Meteora. She looks up at me with a confused coo. She is too young to know, but I hope one day she will understand that I what I am doing is to keep her and her mother safe. I run my thumb over her cheek, wishing things could be different. Wishing I could stay. At least I was able to see Meteora and Eclipsa one more time.

I notice movement in my blindspot. I turn to see Rhombulus has recovered and gotten to his feet. His snake hands are pointed at me, and he shouts, "All right, let's do this!"

"Over my dead body!"

I look up see the crowds parting. Someone jumps up and, to my surprise, it's Star's father. How in the world had he managed to get here from the bog so fast?

He climbs over several people's heads before doing a flip that has him sitting on the stage.

"That man was willing to stay in a crystal to keep his family safe! he declares, surprising me again. "He's a dad just like the rest of us!"

I see Star rush up on stage to stand next to her father. "Yes, exactly!" she agrees. "Well, I mean, not everyone here's a dad, but..."

Her father deeply inhales before he looks at her with an impassive expression. "Not yet."

"I don't care if he's a dad! He's evil!" Rhombulus shouts, his still-glowing hands remaining pointed at me. "He's a king of monsters! And Eclipsa set him free!"

"No, Rhombulus," Star interjects. " I don't think she did."

The crowd begins to whisper. Even I am skeptical of this allegation as she continues.

"Think about it. Eclipsa's gonna let Globgor out of his crystal on her coronation day? That doesn't make any sense!"

"So what you're saying is... Globgor let himself out!" Rhombulus states.

What?! That makes even less sense! I remain trapped for over three centuries, and I would just _now_ break out? I knew this guy was an idiot, but I did not think he was that stupid.

Star has been pacing but then she stops. She turns and points an accusing finger right at the crystal manipulator. "It was you!"

The audience gasps. Even I cannot believe what I am hearing, but Star keeps going.

"You're the one who let him out! You're the crystal guy! You put him there in the first place! And you can't stand that she's out now and people are accepting her!"

Wow! I am wide-eyed with shock. Star makes some valid points, but it is how Rhombulus is reacting to her accusations. His shallow breathing. The way he breaks out in a nervous sweat.

Though I can't see her face, I watch as Star crosses her arms and gives Rhombulus what I can only assume is an accusatory glare. "You got anything to say for yourself?"

Rhombulus closes his eye and his face becomes red. Suddenly, he looks up and turns towards the audience. "All right! I did it!" he shouts, earning a gasp from the audience. "I let him out so you could see what a monster he really is!"

"Yeah, that's funny. 'Cause he didn't do anything but try and get away from you!" Star contradicts.

"Well... maybe this time, he didn't hurt anyone," Rhombulus stammers. "But sooner or later, he'll show his true colors! And so will Eclipsa! She's evil! I've seen it with my own eye!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Hekapoo shouts. "We don't trust Eclipsa either, but if you think putting everyone here in danger was a good idea, you're the bad guy here! Guards! You know what to do."

"Hut-hut-hut-hut-hut-hut!" Two Mewman knights run up on the stage and grab Rhombulus.

"Huh? No, no, wait! I-I can explain!"

"Aw, pipe down, big guy!" Hekapoo scoffs.

Well, that answers that questions, but it still won't solve the overall problem. As Hekapoo and Omnitraxus lead the guards to escort Rhombulus off stage, I make my way over to them. I see Eclipsa and move Meteora onto my shoulder so I can use my hands to free my wife.

"It doesn't matter who let me out. I'm free, but I can't stay here." I grab Eclipsa by her waist and pull her from the crystal. Her dress tears but she is otherwise unharmed. Luckily, Rhombulus only crystalized her dress. After setting her on the stage, I break the handcuffs off of her wrists. "These people are afraid of me."

Meteora jumps from my shoulder into Eclipsa's arms. I can't even look at her, knowing already she will try to talk me out of my decision, but someone else beats her to it.

"But if they're afraid of you, why are they still here?" Star points out, her arms outstretched to the crowd.

To be fair, she is right. Without the High Commission blocking the exit, they were free to leave. Though I can see their hesitation, the people are remaining in their seats.

"Perhaps... they should decide," Eclipsa says. Okay, now I am really confused, and so is the crowd.

As they whisper amongst themselves, I lean down so only my wife can hear. "Eclipsa, are you sure about this?"

"Trust me, darling." She walks to the edge of the stage, Meteora held in one arm as she extends the other to the people.

"You may not all love me, but you've accepted me as your queen. Will you accept my husband as well?"

The crowd is in shock! They start shouting different concerns and questions, and honestly, none of them bode well for the situation.

"Wait, you want us to choose?"

"This is a monarchy, not a democracy!"

"Wait, what does Queen Moon think?"

Did they say Queen? Was this the acting queen of Mewni before Eclipsa's coronation? I follow the gazes of the people as everyone turns to a Mewman woman sitting in the front row. To my surprise, it is the same woman who grabbed Star earlier. Her pale blue hair is pulled into a long braid and she's wearing a short-sleeved sky blue dress. Just like Star and my family, there are marks on her cheeks, meaning she has had a long exposure to magic.

"Ugh! How many times must I tell you?" the Mew-women sighs, pressing a hand to her forehead. " I'm not your queen anymore! It doesn't matter what I think!"

The surprises just continue. Never have I been able to recall Mewmans adapting well to change. The fact that this matrilineal society was being told by one of their queens her authority was secondary to what the people decided. Up until now, I had been unconvinced, but this certainly was more than enough to prove Star's earlier comment about Mewmans and monsters accepting one another. Still, there was some doubt I could hear among the crowds.

"Hmm... I dunno," someone in the crowd says. "Didn't he used to, like, eat people?"

Another person speaks up, this time a monster. "Wasn't he just trying to protect his family from angry Mewmans?"

"I don't know how to respond to this shift in the paradigm!"

"I think we should give him chance! " This statement came from a large Frog Man in the crowd. He was holding onto two boys—a Mewman and a demon—and was surrounded by an army of frog children.

"Is true, Globgor is free now," he continues. "For some, is Mewman's greatest fear. But now it has happened! And it not so bad! He seem like big proud papa. Like Buff Frog!"

The demon boy seems to say something but he's too far away for me to hear him. Then one of the tadpoles—one with big, expressive eyes—stands up to address the crowd. "Can't we all put the past behind us and make a fresh start?" she asks.

The people are in awe over the young monster girl's words. It was so like a child to put the world into a simplistic perspective in the most endearing way.

One person stands up and cheers, "Yeah! What that fish kid said!" The crowd begins to cheer as well. Everyone seemed to have come to the same agreement, and to be honest, I never would have expected it.

"Huh." I look over to the High Commission, thinking that at any moment they will interrupt. It never comes. Rather, they turn and leave with the guards escorting Rhombulus out.

The sight makes me a little happy, but it is nothing compared to when I turn back around. I see Star hugging Eclipsa and Meteora. Meteora coos happily, and I cannot help myself. I run up and embrace the three. Suddenly, the group hug is shared by the two boys who were held by the Frog Man. I have no idea who they are, but judging how they are both trying to mostly cling to Star, they must be important young men in her life. We continue to embrace until someone new interrupts us.

We all look up to see a Mewman in a frilly bluish-gray outfit with short orange hair that obscured his right eye. He is standing awkwardly to the side.

"So, Queen, I know a lot just happened, but it's still your coronation. Shall we make this thing official?" He holds out a familiar-looking skeletal guitar to Eclipsa.

The two boys step back, leaving just the four of us. No one says anything until Meteora raises her arms. I can't make out her baby babble, but by her little giggle, I think we all can agree it was her way of saying the show must go on. Eclipsa takes her guitar from the Mewman. He nods and runs off to re-setup for the coronation ceremony.

Star wishes Eclipsa good luck before grabbing the two boys' arms to stand off to the side.

"Guess that's my cue." I take Meteora in my arms and quickly kiss Eclipsa's cheek. "Good luck, my love. You'll be great."

Eclipsa smiles at me before she walks out to center stage. She's joined by several knights who line up along either side of her. I step back to join Star and her friends on the sidelines. I am only too happy to watch as Eclipsa strums the first note, beginning her coronation song.

_It's some kind of magic_  
_When we make it through the night_  
_It's some kind of magic_

Suddenly, I feel a push on my back. I turn to see a girl about Star's age, but with short dark-blue hair and brown eyes. I'm confused by her action until she holds out her hand towards Eclipsa. In an instant I know what she is telling me. I turn my eyes on Eclipsa as I walk out join her on stage.

_When we face what's wrong or right_  
_And head to the future_  
_When nothing's quite so clear_

_But I won't even falter_  
_(Won't even falter…)_  
_When it's you I'm with, my dear_

_'Cause all I wanna do_  
_Is stay in Mewni with you_  
_And all I wanna see_

_Is you right here next to me_

The song comes to an end and the audience cheers. I look into my love's eyes and she's looking back at me. I still cannot believe it. We always dreamed we would have our day, and now, that day has finally come.

"Presenting her majesty, Eclipsa Butterfly. Queen of Mewni."

One of the knights steps forward to retrieve Eclipsa's guitar. She hands the instrument over before looping her hand through my arm.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I believe the king should be with his queen when addressing their people," she says in a teasing tone. "Don't you agree, my love?"

I chuckle. "As you wish, milady."

Eclipsa rolls her eyes, but says nothing as we walk out onto the edge of the stage. As I stand before the people, I feel at peace. I feel like I have everything I ever wanted. The Mewmans no longer fear me. There would be no more hiding. No more sneaking around. No more fear of being locked away. No worry of being separated from my family.

I was finally, truly free.


	4. We're Bound to Break

**AN:** Wow, okay, sorry about that. Lot of things happened but finally got a chance to sit down and write, so here is the next part. Since it's been a while, I am not gonna feel bad like I normally do for having a longer chapter. I hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_ is an American animated television series created by Daron Nefcy and developed by Jordana Arkin and Dave Wasson on Disney Channel and Disney XD. Chapter contains content from Season 3 and Season 4 episodes.

One scene was inspired by the artwork of StivenwithanI over on DeviantART. Go check it out, it's so cute!

I heard the song on a Globclipsa AMV. Never actually saw the movie, but I really liked some of the lyrics for this chapter.

* * *

_What if we rewrite the stars?_  
_Say you were made to be mine_  
_Nothing could keep us apart_  
_You'd be the one I was meant to find_

_It's up to you, and it's up to me_  
_No one can say what we get to be_  
_So why don't we rewrite the stars?_  
_Maybe the world could be ours_  
_Tonight_

"Rewrite the Stars" — Zac Efron and Zendaya, _The Greatest Showman_

Everything seemed to happen so fast.

It was all a blur. One minute, I'm arm-in-arm with my wife, standing on stage with her and our daughter addressing the people as the newly crowned Royal Family of Mewni. The next minute, she's ten feet away from me surrounded by people, while I stand to the side. After the formalities, the arena had transformed. There was food and music. Some Mewmans and monsters were even dancing. Together! Others were separated into groups, friends and acquaintances alike, chattering away. Eclipsa was among them, doing her best to address her subjects.

She is amazing!

Eclipsa laughs and acts so refined, so regal, as she speaks with those around her. She will be a wonderful queen. Her heart is for her people, she just has her own way of showing it. Of course, one of her philosophies is that one cannot rule if one does not take care of themselves first. Sometimes I think she takes that a little too literally.

But as for me? I am still in shock. I mean, me, a monster as King of Mewni. Never would have thought it possible, even in my wildest dreams. Even when I was elected to lead the monster armies hundreds of years ago, I never imagined myself as a king. Yet the monsters trusted me. I do not even know where I came from. I was a rarity among the monsters, a fact made worse as I was of the few who used to eat Mewmans. No one had ever truly accepted me. Not until I met Eclipsa. Not until today when I was made a king.

Probably why I am standing off to the side watching this, how did Star call it again? An after party?

The whole time I am watching Eclipsa. I cannot take my eyes off her, though I should be at her side. Even though we were reunited, we seemed unable to stay togehter longer than a few brief moments. Honestly, I don't like not being next to her now that we are together again—addressing the people along with her. Yet, here I was. The truth of it is, I am still uncertain. Yes, the people may have accepted me, but I have only known resentment for so long. Not really the kind of thing that can be eased in a single day.

I am pulled from my thoughts by my daughter. She is squirming about and reaching for something.

"What is it, Meteora? Is there something you want?"

Meteora babbles back, still reaching out her hands. I try to scan the area but I am at a loss.

"She probably wants to check out the bounce house."

"Aah!" I turn to find a snickering Star walking towards me. "Star, you startled me."

"Sorry. I was saying I think Meteora wants to play in the bounce house," she repeats. "We set one up for the kids."

"What's a bounce house?"

Star gasps and, next thing I know, I'm being dragged against my will. When we stop, Star presents a most peculiar looking structure. It looked like a comical version of the Monster Temple, yet it was moving. I looked closer to see an opening where children were jumping around like frogs inside.

"What is this?"

"The bounce house! It's like a big ballon where you jump around and have fun! The kids really like it."

"I've never seen one before." I look at my daughter. "Would you like to go in there, Meteora?"

Meteora answers by laughing and clapping her hands excitedly.

"Aww! Okay, come on. Let's go!" Star takes off her boots and then begins to undo Meteora's shoes. "Just gotta take these off first."

"Wait a minute, Star," someone says. "Meteora might be too little for the bounce house." I turn to find the Mewman boy I'd seen earlier approaching.

"Ugh, Marco, do I need to remind you about having fun? It's a bounce house! What's safer than that?"

"I'm just saying! Those kids are older and a lot bigger than Meteora," he stats. "Someone might accidentally bounce on her or something. We already had to tell some of the kids to be careful of their claws, spines, and other sharps parts."

"Pfft! It'll be fine. You worry too much, Diaz."

I look back at how vigorously the children play, and I start to become unsure about this. "Actually, I may have to agree. This might be too much for her."

"Ba-ba?" Her little lip trembles as she gives me the biggest sad eyes. Oh no, she had to get that look from Eclipsa?

"I just don't want you to get hurt, sweetie." I try to be firm, but I am in so much trouble as her lip continues to quiver.

"Ugh! You guys, she'll be fine! But, if you're that worried, why not join in, Globgor?" Star suggests before bending down to to Meteora. "Whatdoya say, Baby Meteora? Do you want Daddy to go bouncing with you?"

Meteora squeals in delight. "Ba-ba! Ba-ba!"

Well, I can't say no to that, now can I? I follow Star as she drags her friend over, the boy protesting he was too old. Star only shakes her head before using magic to remove his shoes. Star then pushes him inside and jumps in after him. I look at the entrance. It's a little small for someone of my height. Luckily, I can fix that.

I shrink down to the size of a child. Holding Meteora on my shoulder with one arm, I enter the bounce house. It is a little bit of a challenge. Everything is moving from the children's bouncing, so I have trouble staying on my feet. It takes bouncing in one place for me not to fall over. I look up and am surprised to see it is much larger from the inside. There are dozens of children jumping around. At the center is Star and her friend.

"Come on, Globgor! It's sooo fun!" She jumps higher, landing with a force that sends the other children into the air. I'm propelled as well. I stumble but then I turn to my daughter. She is laughing and trying to get down to jump herself. I have to admit, this is fun!

"Oh, what're you laughing about?" I tease, tickling her side. Meteora giggles and then starts to wiggle some more. Setting her down as best I can, I take Meteora's hands in mine.

"Ready? One. Two. Three!" We start to bounce together. She laughs and tries bouncing higher. It soon becomes a bit like a seesaw. Carefully, I let go of one hand so Meteora can bounce on her own. She does great and then pulls away from me. She bounces by herself before one bounce lands her on her bottom. She just laughs and then crawls behind me to try climbing the wall.

"Whoa there!" I use my tail to pull her back to my side. "Sorry sweetie, but your claws might pop this castle."

She huffs but then starts to bounce again. I smile before grabbing her and begin to bounce with her in my arms. She squeals as I go a little higher, making sure I'm not too high. I do not want upset her, nor do I want to accidently bump into any of the children around us. It really was a good thing I made myself smaller.

"Hey Star, betcha I can jump higher than you!"

"Challenge accepted! First to touch the ceiling wins!"

I turn to see Star and the Frog Girl from before in a jumping contest. The younger girl obviously has the advantage, but I see the determination in Star's eyes. Soon all the children start to join in. Each of them tries to reach the top. The Frog Children come closest, but none of them are able to quite reach. Soon they all collapse.

"Aw man, it's just too high!" one Mewman girl whines.

"Nobody can reach it," complains a little monster boy.

"We're too little," says another child.

I feel bad for the children. They really wanted to reach the ceiling. I look down at Meteora and see her looking up as well. Seems she wanted to try too. If only they had just a little more… Wait!

"I might have an idea."

Everyone turns to me. I set Meteora down and walk to the center. I instruct them all to form a circle. Then I tell them to steady themselves and get one hand ready to reach up high in the air. Once done, I start to jump. I bounce a few times until I get high enough. While I am in the air, I grow to about the size of Star's friend. I cannonball down and everyone is sent up into the air. The children rocket upward, each of them touch the ceiling before they come back down, sending each child into a bouncing frenzy.

I was caught in the middle. Children bouncing everywhere, many of the monster children turning their bodies to avoid catching their sharper features on the walls. I spot Meteora in the middle of it and maneuver to catch her before she is hit by an uncontrolled bouncy child. Everyone is shouting until they all land in a fit of laughter.

"That was AWESOME!"

"Again! Again! Again!"

"That was the coolest thing ever!"

I smile. I am glad I could make that fun for them. I then feel a hand on my arm, and turn to find Star smiling at me. "That was so incredible!"

"Thank you. Actually, you gave me the idea. I'm just glad it worked. For a moment, I worried I was too big."

"No way!" her friend adds. "You calculated just the right size for the ratio to send everyone higher without too much force."

"Not really. I figured I just needed to be about the height of either you or Star. It was more holding back from using too much of my strength."

"Either way, it was awesome!" He smiles and then held out his hand. "By the way, sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. I'm Marco Diaz."

I shift Meteora so I can shake the young man's hand. "Nice to meet you, young man."

Suddenly, all the children gather around us. They begin asking questions. Not surprisingly, many are in regards to how my size shifting ability works. They had all seen my fight with the High Commission and were curios to what else I could do. It is strange but I am rather thrilled at how easy it is to talk with these children.

I answered as many questions as I could before we heard an announcement. Seems there was a meal to be served. The children quickly scrambled out of the bounce house. I waited until the end before sliding out with Meteora. I shift back to my normal size and follow after everyone.

"Aha! There you are!" Something slaps me on the back. I turn around to find Star's father. The man is smiling as he looks up at me.

"Wondered where you'd gone off to, old man," he says. "So, I take it you're not a fan of these stuffy royal ceremonies either, eh?"

"Well…"

"Ha! I thought so. At least you managed not to have to wear those itchy clothes." He laughs. "Don't get me wrong. I care for my people and would do anything to protect them, but Moon was always the one to handle the strict, formal affairs. Actually, between you and me, being a king is exhausting. I used to sneak off to do battle when things got too dull. I much prefer to fight; keeps me sane."

I chuckle. "I see we have something in common."

"That and being fathers!" he agreed. "Say, if you ever need to get away from the monotony of being king, just let me know. We can have ourselves a good old dad hang. What do you say?"

What do I say? First he stands up for me against the High Commission, and now he offers me this? I do not think I have the words to express my gratitude. I still don't even know the man's name, and despite everything I have done, he still shows me such kindness.

I step back and bow to this man. "I would be honored, Former King Butterfly."

"Pfft!" I feel a hand slap my arm, causing me to stumble. I look up to see him shaking his head. "Oh, forget those royal formalities. Just call me River." He holds out his hand to me.

I smile then take his hand. I worried I would have to hold back my strength, but River surprises me with his own strong grip. He really is a warrior. I clasp his hand tighter.

"Thank you, River. For everything."

"Oh, it was really nothing. I enjoy hunting, and with a man of your talents, I think next year's hunt for the Bogbeast of Boggabah will surely–"

"No. I mean, thank you for the offer. I'll certainly take you up on it, but I wanted to also thank you for what you said at the coronation. No one's ever said that about me before."

"Well, someone should have, but umm…" River suddenly looks to the side nervously, then leans in closer and whispers, "Just out of curiosity, what exactly was it I said?"

I smile. "You called me a… a man."

River suddenly goes quiet. He stares at me like I've suddenly grown a second head or gained a third pair of eyes. Yet I can't even begin to describe the feeling as I say those words.

No one had ever addressed me in that way. Well, okay, not entirely true, but my wife doesn't count in this case. It's just, all my life I have been known by many names—The Monster King, Plucker of Limbs, Crusher of Skulls, Prince of Darkness—and mostly just a monster. However, when I was ready to give myself up for the sake of my family, this man stands before, not only the Magical High Commission, but all of Mewni and calls someone like me a man.

"It was the first time someone put me, a monster, on the same level as a Mewman. I don't even know if you meant to say it like that. Even so, I cannot thank you enough."

"Well of course I meant it!" he states. He then steps closer and looks me straight in the eye. "I would have to be blind not to recognize the bond between a parent and child, and there was no chance I was about to let you be taken from yours. No man willing to put his family before himself deserves that. All fathers deserve respect for the care and love they have for their families. You, sir, are no exception!"

I smile and look at my daughter. She smiles back, cooing as her little hand brushes my face. I kiss her cheek and turn back to River.

"Now, enough of all this." He claps his hands together before resting them on his hips. "Just wanted to give you a proper welcome, is all. Especially after the, well, mishap in the bog. Terribly sorry again, but you did catch Eddie and I in our annual Bog Beast Hunt."

"Oh, it's fine. I am sorry about what happened with your daughter. I swear, I wasn't trying to hurt her."

"All in the past!" he exclaims. "Star is headstrong and impulsive, but she has learned to slow down, think things through. Used to go running into situations headfirst without thinking, and run off when she couldn't face her problems head-on. I was so proud watching her as she talked you out of doing the same."

I feel my face heat up. Why did I ever think I could run off and leave my family behind? I really should find Star and thank her for stopping me.

"Now, let's get some food!"

I follow after him. I guess I can always find Star later. Truthfully, I would love to get something to eat. Even if I did eat two vending machines of Snookers bars, I could really do with something more filling. I am ready to get myself a plate when I feel a familiar touch on my arm. I turn to find my smiling wife.

"Thought you might be a bit hungry, dear," she says, holding up two plates. One contained some mashed food, obviously intended for Meteora, while the other had a rather large vegetarian meal. I am surprised she didn't have three plates to support all that food.

I quirk my brows at her. "A bit, huh?"

"I remember being rather… ravenous myself when I was first freed from the crystal," she admits bashfully. "I can't even imagine how you've managed this long without something to eat. You must be starving!"

"Well… I may have found your Snooker's stash." I chuckle nervously but it does nothing for the look she's giving me. "Sorry!"

"I'm not upset about that," she says. "What troubles me is you've only had candy bars to eat all day. I insist you eat something right this minute."

Eclipsa nudges me and starts walking over to a table. It was set up with a nice white cloth, and rather fancy looking tableware. This must have been a makeshift table for royalty. She ushers me into one of the throne-like chairs before placing the vegetarian plate before me. Then Eclipsa takes Meteora from me before setting her in a highchair. Needless to say, my little girl is not very happy.

"Sweetie, you can play with Daddy later," she tells her. "Right now, he needs to eat, and so do you."

Eclipse sets the second plate down. She grabs a spoon and begins to feed Meteora. The food instantly calms Meteora and she happily eats. Eclipsa smiles before turning to find me watching her. "Globgor dear, do I need to feed you as well?" she teases.

"Alright, alright." I laugh before finally digging in. Eclipsa seems pleased before her focus is back to feeding Meteora.

As I eat, I can't help looking at the people around me. It just amazes me how well everyone is getting along.

"Something on your mind, dear?"

I turn to Eclipsa. "Guess I'm just still getting used to seeing Mewmans and monsters living together so peacefully." I take another bite. "I mean, after everything we went through to be together, to think we finally get to see both our people like this. Too bad it took three hundred years for it to happen."

Eclipsa started for a moment, dropping the spoon she had been using to feed Meteora. She looked to me and placed her hand on my arm. "Oh love, I'm so sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"I should have told you," she confessed. "When I went into your mind, I was so excited to see you. I thought I would free you and we would be together. It completely escaped me that I hadn't even told you how much time had passed."

I set my fork down before placing my hand over hers. "Eclipsa, it's alright. It's a, well, it's a very big shock, but so what? It may have taken centuries, but we finally have what we always wanted." I intertwine our fingers before bringing her hand to my lips. "The people are seeing what we learned all those years ago: that Mewmans and monsters can live equally. We even get to have our chance to be apart of that."

Eclipsa smiles and squeezes my hand. "Well, it's not all perfect. There are still some who seem to stick to the old ways." She chuckles. "Then again, I was never one to worry what others thought of me."

"And that is one of the reasons why I love you." I kiss her hand, making her cheeks glow. "All that matters is that we're together again. You, me, and Meteora. I couldn't ask for more than that."

Eclipsa tears up and she starts to lean closer. I follow her lead, my eyes closing as I look at her lips. I can feel her breath when something lands on my face.

I blink two of my non-mush covered eyes to see Meteora laughing. She is covered in an assortment of mashed vegetables, smacking her hands down on the high chair. The mess not only is all over my daughter and myself, but Eclipsa was also unable to escape. There is mush in her hair and on her crown. More lands on her face as Meteora continues to play with her food.

"Meteora, what has Mummy said about playing with your food?" Eclipsa scolds. She removes the plate before grabbing a napkin to clean up the mess.

Meteora protests, trying to wriggle away from the cloth. I laugh. "Seems someone doesn't like to be ignored."

I grab a napkin and wipe the food from my eyes. Then I grab another and stand to walk around so I can help clean up the mess. "I'll say this, she's got an arm on her. Guess she got some of my strength."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it! She was quite a handful at the Cornball game a few months ago." Eclipsa finally dubs Meteora clean before handing her a bottle. "She kept wondering off and attacking the snack venders. I finally got ahold of her after the children started up their own game."

"That's my girl!" I lean down to ruffle Meteora's hair. Eclipsa gives me one of her looks and I clear my throat. "However, your mother is right, Meteora. It isn't good to prey on others. Ba-ba had to learn that one the hard way. I still remember last time I tried, your mother–"

"Don't go putting ideas into her head," Eclipsa interrupts. "I'm not going to be singled out when it comes to disciplining _our_ daughter."

I give her a crooked smile—the one I know she can't stay mad at—before returning to my seat. As I sit, Eclipsa leans over me with her napkin and wipes it under my eye. Guess I'd missed some potatoes.

"Honestly, I don't want you making me out to be the bad guy."

"Wouldn't think of it, love. Just thought I'd let our daughter know that her mother is a terrifying force to reckon with." I snicker and give her a wink. "Even the King of Monsters is powerless before the Queen of Darkness."

I bump our noses together, making her laugh. She tries to push me back when I lean in for a kiss. "You're too much sometimes."

"Maybe, but can you blame me?" I steal a kiss. "After all, the last time I got to kiss you was three hundred years ago."

"Not true!" Eclipsa argues. "It was just right after you told me not to set you free."

"Ah! But that was in my mind." This time I lean in to nuzzle my nose just behind her ear. "And I much prefer having the _real_ you in my arms."

"Darling, n-not in front of the baby."

"Love, our daughter is contently drinking her bottle, not paying us any mind." I pull Eclipsa into my lap and wrap my arms around her. "Besides, she won't mind seeing how much her daddy loves her beautiful mommy."

Eclipsa squeaks as her cheeks glow bright red. Spotting some corn on her cheek, I lean in and lick it off. "Of course, she's also the sweetest woman in all the multiverse." She gasps as I kiss the spot too. "It's one of the reasons I find her so irresistible."

I use the moment to pull her closer to my side. "In fact, she's so deliciously sweet, I could just eat her up." I snap my fangs playfully at her.

She gasps, pushing against my shoulders. "G-Globby! Everyone will be staring!"

"No more sneaking around, remember?" I growl through my smile, right in her ear before I start nibbling her earlobe, careful not to get my lips caught on her earring. She really is sweet enough to eat. "Let 'em look."

"Eeep!"

I start to trail little kisses down to her cheeks, making her laugh as I continue down her neck. I can't help myself. I have been wanting to kiss her since the moment I saw her. Just as I am about to pull her shawl off to get at her shoulders, Eclipsa grabs my face and pulls me into a long, slow, passionate kiss. The kiss we shared in my mind was sweet, but it is nothing compared this!

When she pulls away, I feel as if I consumed an entire tankard of Mewni's strongest ale. It doesn't help that Eclipsa is still holding my face between her hands.

She brushes one more kiss over my lips before whispering, "Later, my love."

Her promise sends a delicious shiver down my spine. I take a glance to see the merriment continuing around us. The people look so happy. I guess I can wait a little longer to have my beautiful wife all to myself. I have waited three hundred years. I could wait a little longer.

**XXX**

_Three hours later…_

Okay, so it was longer than I expected, but I have to admit, it was fun!

I was introduced to serval different Mewmans and monsters during the meal. I met a few of Star's friends, and was introduced to her parents. I was glad to get to learn about her family some more, though something about her mother irked me. Well, maybe that wasn't quite the right word, but there seemed to be something about the Mewoman. The way she spoke and acted certainly was that of one raised to be of royal blood, but there was something else. Something I couldn't place my claw on.

Once everyone ate, they all headed to the dance floor. The dancing styles were all new to me, some of the music too. Star and Marco explained that the songs were from a group of vocalists from Marco's dimension—I was a little surprised when he revealed himself to be human from Earth as he looks so much like the Mewmans—whom were a favorite of the two. While they were describing a favorite song of theirs, the other two teenagers from before joined the group.

I learned their names were Janna and Tom. The first was a human girl who had followed Star and Marco from Earth. Tom was the current Prince of the Underworld. Even more surprising was that he was Star's boyfriend. That certainly caught me off guard. I swore she and the Earth boy were a couple. Still, the young group seemed to get along pretty well. They just left to join in the dancing when I spotted River. He was dancing with his wife. They were quite the duo.

Seeing them made long to dance with Eclipsa. I decided look for her. It wasn't long before I find her about ten feet away. She has a sleepy-looking Meteora in her arms, and she is speaking with another group.

Well, I think I have been generous long enough; time to be a little selfish.

I wait until I see a break in the conversation before I walk over. I place one around around her so my hand rests on Eclipsa's hip. She starts and turns to me.

"Sorry for the interruption, but I'm afraid I must steal the Queen away." The group smiles and disperses as I lead Eclipsa in the opposite direction.

"What are you up to?" she asks.

Rather than answer, I find the person I am looking for. Janna is over by the table looking at some odd blue billfold with a skull design and locks. She spots us walking towards her.

"Hey, King and Queen of Darkness, what's up?" she asks, eyes back on the billfold.

I take Meteora from Eclipsa and hand her to Janna. "Would you mind looking after Meteora a moment?"

"Umm sure?" She pockets the billfold and takes my daughter. "Why exactly?"

"I'd like to know myself," Eclipsa adds. "You're up to something."

I smile before placing my hand back around her and leading her towards the dancers. When we get to the middle of the dance floor, I stand close enough so that our bodies touch. I then rest my right hand on Eclipsa's back while holding her right hand in my left.

"I have been waiting all night to have you in my arms. So, my Queen, shall we dance?"

Eclipsa's eyes shine as she places her left hand on my upper arm. She nods and I take the lead. I remember the steps well. One of the most important lessons I learned: the man always leads on the left because the woman is always right. When Eclipsa moved left, I would go right. We glide over the floor, and soon enough, all I can see is the love of my life. I cannot keep my eyes off her. She is beautiful when she dances. Even slightly torn, her gown flows with each of her movements. My love the embodiment of beauty and grace.

Eclipsa giggles as I bring her out of a spin. "What's so funny?"

"It's just… I'm shocked you remembered after all these years." She pauses as I spin her once before moving her back into my arms. "It's been literally centuries since you first asked me to dance."

"Yeah, that was a disaster. After all the times you told me of how bored you were at the Silver Bell Ball, I wanted you to have fun memories of dancing. Not of me stepping on your toes."

"Only twice." She giggles and moves closer. "After that, you picked me up and danced while I stood on your feet."

"Yeah. Glad I got a few more chances. My teacher certainly was patient with me." I wink at her.

"I only taught you what I had to learn for the balls," Eclipsa adds. "You were a very quick study. You learned the steps in no time at all."

"Of course. I wanted to impress you, and so I could do this!" I pull her to me. Instantly her arm goes round my neck as I wrap one of my arms around her waist. My other arms moves so my hand cradles the back of her head. I lower her into a dip, making her gasp. I smile before I pull her up and—surprising her yet again—I hold her against me with one arm as I spin us around. After the third spin, I set her down and lead us back into the familiar steps.

Eclipsa is breathless. "You've certainly never done _that_ before!"

I only smile back in response. The last time I tried to dip her we had been interrupted, so she had no idea I had could do that move. I was not about to let my chance slip away a second time.

The music fades and slowly we come to the end. Eclipsa lays her head on my chest and closes her eyes. I feel my heart racing but I dare not stop. When the song ends, I slow, still holding her in my arms. Eclipsa looks up at me and my heart feels like it will burst from the love I see in her eyes.

Suddenly, I hear cheering. We both turn and I find we are the only ones on the dance floor. Everyone has gathered around to watch, and now they applaud. I manage a weak smile as I pull back a little from Eclipsa. With her hand in mine, we bow before Eclipsa addresses the people to let them know the end of the party. I am a little surprised by her announcement until I hear Eclipsa's voice.

_I said later, darling, and I meant it._

_Are you in my head again? I told you, boo, that's creepy_.

She titters before squeezing my hand. _How else was I to tell you what I was up to?_

_Clever, love._ I chuckle before we set off to retrieve our daughter. Seems Meteora had herself a little nap and now she eagerly awaited us. Once Eclipsa had her in her arms, I couldn't wait any longer. I picked her up and set the two of them on my shoulder as I increased my size.

"Dear, what are you doing?"

"It's much faster to get to the temple this way." Really, it was quicker and in no time, we reach the Monster Temple.

This give me a chance to notice the changes. Eclipsa certainly has done a lot with the place. It feels more like a castle than the abandoned ruin we discovered all those years ago. Now it is a thriving village. Carefully, I walk to the steps that lead up to the temple. I'm glad they do not crumble from my giant form. I shrink down so I can walk through the door. I can feel Eclipsa about to slip off. Quickly, I swing her around so I can cradle her in my arms.

She laughs. "Dear, I can walk myself, you know?"

"You've been on your feet all day. I insist on carrying you." I open the door. "Besides, I've got three hundred years of making up to do."

Meteora laughs while her mother quietly surrenders with a shake of her head. I walk along the corridors, noting the added art and other little touches Eclipsa has made. Wow, she really has done a lot with the temple. I'll have to explore, but not tonight. I have my family in my arms and I am finally going to spend some much needed time with my wife and daughter.

"Oh, turn here, dear." Before I can ask, Eclipsa explains, "There was a lot of damage done to the temple. Meteora's room is still under repairs, and since I was remodeling anyway, I moved our room. We barely had much privacy last time."

I can't help chuckling at the memories. Even though this place was our sanctuary, some of the guards failed to realize that their leader needed time alone with his wife. Eclipsa and I often barely had time for ourselves. It eventually got to the point where we had to be firmer about our need for space, usually with a spell or a load roar. Finally, we came upon the correct door, and I brought us inside.

Well, it certainly was not what I was expecting. The room was nice but rather, well, small. There was a lounge sofa against the wall with a wooden cradle beside it. A nice area rug and a vanity table opposite the sofa. Torches were lit all around the room with a calming, blue flame. Though I wouldn't exactly call this a bedroom. I mean, where was the bed? I look again at the cradle. Maybe this was Meteora's temporary room?

"Wait! This is just the front room," Eclipsa says. She slips from my arms and walks over to a second door. After she opens it, she takes my hand and leads me inside.

Upon entering, I see more blue-flamed torches on either side of the door. Above me is a large chandelier with candles illuminated with the same blue flame. Next, I see a large suit of armor to my left. The walls, much like the rest of the castle, are covered with creeping, thorny vines blossoming with little purple flowers. This room was much more spacious than our old one. There was even a fireplace! Then I see the fourposter bed with green drawstring curtains and gold cord, tassel bindings. There is a little foot table at the end and another rug lying in the center of the room.

"Wow! It's amazing!" I turned to Eclipsa. "You really outdid yourself."

"Well, I did have some help. But you haven't seen everything."

Curious, I watch as Eclipsa walks over to the far wall. There's a large wall rug hanging there. Eclipsa reaches out one hand, pulling the rug aside to reveal a hidden door. When she opens the door, I am too surprised to respond.

"What do you think of the private bath?" she asks.

"It's great! Now I don't have to go out to the waterfall to wash up." This would be perfect. I still don't know how she managed to be near me all day. I'd been running around and gotten food thrown in my face, not to mention I was no doubt still dirty from my unexpected dip in the bog. Most of the mud came off when I was running, but I still felt rather grimy.

Eclipsa smiles. "It is luxurious after a long day, though Meteora finds it more of a plaything than a place to get cleaned up."

"Speaking of which." I walk over to join my family. I ruffle Meteora's hair, making her laugh. "I think this little lady needs a bath." I pull out a corn kernel from her purple curls. "Seems someone's still messy from earlier."

Meteora just giggles back. Eclipsa shifts her in her arms before saying, "Daddy is right, sweetie. Perhaps this time we can have a nice bath without splashing Mummy?"

"Eclipsa, would you like some help?" While I try to keep my offer genuine, I can't help smirking. "Remember how we used to take baths together? We always had a lot of fun."

She turns to me, her cheek marks giving her away. "Perhaps another time, dear."

I shrug. Can't blame a guy for trying. I watch Eclipsa slip into the bathroom with Meteora. I take a moment to look around the room. So much has changed. I walk over to look out the window. Before, whenever I looked out, all I could see were the camps of the monster troops and the vast mountain range. Now, as I stare out the window, I see a thriving village at the base of the Monster Temple. Below me is a town, not just of monsters, but Mewmans too.

"Globgor. Could you come here a minute?"

I blink. How long had I been standing her staring into space? I enter the bathroom to find Eclipsa standing there with Meteora in her arms. She is wearing a silken robe and a dark plum towel was wrapped around her head. A matching towel was wrapped around Meteora. Though the odd part was they were standing in front of a fully prepared bath.

"I forgot I need to return my crown to the royal treasury," she says, picking up the item with her free hand. "I always hated wearing this, so I try to only bring it out for certain occasions. With all the excitement, I should have taken it there, first."

"Oh, I can take it for you."

"That's sweet of you, dear, but it's on the other side of the castle," she explains. I was about to protest—I only had a vague idea of where it might be—when Eclipsa gives me that knowing smile of hers.

"Besides, I had a feeling you might like a soak as well. So I was thinking, since we're done with our bath, I would take Meteora with me to the treasury, and while we're gone, you could have some time to relax. You must be exhausted after all that's happened today."

"Eclipsa, I don't–"

"Ah-ah-ah!" I shut my mouth as she is suddenly before me, her finger pressed to my lips. "I insist. Come now, darling, can't a wife have a chance to pamper her husband? Please?" Her lips pucker and she flutters her lashes, pleading eyes looking up at me in such an endearing way. I am powerless!

"A-As you wish."

She smiles and leans up to press a kiss to my cheek. "Back in a bit."

Oh no, I am not about to let her slip away that easily! I quickly grab her arm and spin her around. I capture her lips, leaning her back into a dip as I kiss her. Her muffled cry is smothered as she groans, her free hand grabbing onto the nape of my neck.

I continue to kiss her until we both need air. We break away, gasping. I press my forehead to hers, taking in each of her exhales. "Don't be too long, love."

I set her back on her feet before I turn to take my bath. I look over my shoulder to watch Eclipsa slip out the door, catching the lovestruck look on her face as she closes the door. Too curious, I quietly walk over to press my ear to the door. It all seems silent until I hear the main door close.

Now alone, I can finally let myself truly relax. First I stretch, feeling every bone and muscle in my body pop. Wow! How long has it been since I managed a full body crack? It feels great!

Once I feel loose enough, I slip off my clothes and enter the bath. By Mewni, the water is hot! Clearly my darkest star remembered. Slowly, I inch myself down into the waters. Once it's up to my neck, I groan as I lean back into the bath. I inhale, taking pleasure in the mix of oils Eclipsa put together.

I missed this. Back in the day, a rinse in the river or standing under a waterfall was the quickest way to wash. When Eclipsa first introduced me to the idea of a bath, I laughed, wondering what was so pleasurable about sitting in a tub of your own filth and soap. Then after we were married, Eclipsa drew me a bath. The heated water, the scented soaps she used. I became hooked! Of course, she may have also bribed me by offering to scrub my back. I definitely became more addicted to baths when they included her company.

Right now, I sure wished she was with me. Having her in my arms would make this all the more perfect, but we had all the time in the world for that.

I lean back, taking a moment longer to soak. The warm water felt wonderful, not to mention it soothed the stiffness of my muscles. I didn't realize how soar I was. Then again, slamming face first into bogs, jumping from tree limbs, taking blow after blow from some of the most powerful magical beings in the multiverse; I am surprised I could make it through the coronation celebration and afterparty without collapsing. Guess that makes a new record for my stamina. All I wanted now was to curl up in bed with my wife wrapped in my arms.

I stay a few more minutes to wash my face and hair before pulling the plug. I grab one of the towels and dry off, wrapping it around my waist. I clean up a little before walking out to the bedroom. The first thing I notice is that I don't see Eclipsa anywhere.

Strange, I didn't think I took that long in the bath. Then again, perhaps the treasury really was far off. Seems she had yet to arrive back.

My eyes are drawn to the bed. I find that Eclipsa had lain out some clothes: shorts and an adorable pair of green footie pajamas. I slip on the shorts before looking back at the jammies. The size clearly indicated they were meant for Meteora. However, they were here and not on the baby. Why was that?

I turn to notice an empty crib at the bedside. It was the one from the adjoining room. Eclipsa must have moved it in here. Still, that begged the question: where was Meteora?

"Ba-ba!"

I turn but there is no sign of my daughter. I check again, but there is nothing. Then I hear a baby laugh.

"Hmm. I wonder where Meteora could be?" I look under the crib, behind the dresser. No sign of her. Then I hear scurrying. I turn to see something race under the bed.

"Aha!" I lean down and reach under. A tiny tail brushes my fingers before I see my baby shoot out from under the bed. I stand up as she begins to climb the wall. Her head spins around as she starts to crawl towards me. I cannot express how proud I am right now. My little girl is growing up fast!

"Tell me, do you know where Mommy went?"

Meteora babbles away, making me smile as she continues crawling around the ceiling. She is just a little ball of energy.

"I see. Well, what shall we do while we wait for her to get back?" I pick up the nightwear Eclipsa had lain out. "Perhaps a certain little princess can get into her jammies?"

She continues to scramble about. "Oh, so you wanna play that game?" I chuckle. "All right. Here I come!"

I could have increased my size to snatch her, but where would be the fun in that? Plus, Meteora clearly still had some energy left, so better to help burn that energy off before bed. I shrink down before climbing up wall. Once I am on the ceiling, Meteora spots me. She squeals as she scrambles away.

"Haha! Don't think you can escape so easily!"

We end up doing laps when I turn halfway through the fifth, catching her off guard. Meteora laughs and I cannot get enough of the sound. She tries to get away, but I am already at her side. I surprised, making her loose her grip. Quickly, I enlarge my arm and reach out to pull her back before she falls. "That was close."

Meteora smiles and nuzzles her nose on my cheek. Her tail wraps itself around mine. My heart swells with love for my child. Then, I see her eyes begin to droop.

"Alright. Time for bed, little one." Unwrapping her tail from mine, I move to hold Meteora in one arm before climbing back down. I wait until I am over halfway down before shifting back to my regular size.

I walk over to the cradle, humming the lullaby Eclipsa used to sing to her. I wonder if Meteora still remembers it? Eclipsa sings it so beautifully, I hope I'm doing the melody justice.

I gently lay her on the bed next to her pajamas. She tries to roll away, though slowly, but I stop her with my tail. I manage to get her into the clothes without much trouble. Once I finsih the last button, I pick her up and turn to place her in the little cradle. But when I try to lay her down, Meteora whines. She starts clinging to me so I cannot lay her in her crib. Tired eyes blink up at me. Meteora grips onto my fingers until I bring her back to rest in my arms.

"Hey, what's wrong, sweetie? Do you not feel good?" I check her over. Her forehead doesn't feel warm, so she isn't sick. Her diaper is dry and she ate, so she wasn't hungry.

"Sweetheart, is there something wrong? Why won't you let me put you in your crib?"

"Ba-ba! Ba-ba!" There are tiny tears in her eyes as she looks up at me. Her hand comes up to rest on my chest, and she begins nuzzling as close to me as she possibly can.

Immediately, I understand.

"Oh, no, no, Meteora. It's alright." I hug her close, just like when I first held her back on the stage. "You don't have to worry. Ba-ba isn't going anywhere. I am staying right here with you and Mommy. But for now, you need to go to sleep."

She whimpers, still not letting me go.

"I promise that I'll be right here when you wake up in the morning. We can spend the whole day together! Well, Mommy and I may have some work to tend to, but we're gonna make sure we set aside lots of time for anything you want to do. Okay?"

My daughter pushes against me. Her eyes meet mine and she makes a soft, sadden cooing sound. I wiping away her tears with my finger.

"I promise, Meteora. I'll even see to it that you and I have some extra special, daddy-daughter time."

Meteora smiles at that, then yawns and closes her eyes. I hug her once more, and press a kiss to her forehead. "You are my most precious treasure. I will make sure I never loose you ever again."

As she nestles in my arms, I hear the door creak open. I turn to see Eclipsa approaching. Well, this is certainly new! Her hair is pulled back by a purple bandanna, and she is wearing the cutest pink-and-white pajamas with black spades. If that weren't enough, she also has on a pair of white furry slippers.

"Sorry to rush out. I just returned from the treasury when Archibald caught me. He wanted to go over last minute preparations for tomorrow," she explains. Her eyes widen and she quirks a brow at me. "What are you staring at?"

"It's just… I've just never seen you dressed like that."

"What, this?" She looks down at herself. "Star got them for me when I was imprisoned in the Rose Tower. She's such a dear, that girl. The right size and quite comfortable." She looks back at me and asks, "Do you like it?"

I nod but then something hits me. "You were imprisoned?"

Eclipsa waves it off. "Oh, it doesn't matter." She walks over and leans against my side. Seeing our sleeping daughter, she reaches over to stroke Meteora's cheek. "Any trouble?"

"Not a bit. We had a little game and now she's all tuckered out."

"Oh, sorry about that. Honestly, I tried to take her with me, but she didn't want to leave. I had to put her in her crib because she kept trying to get into the bathroom."

I chuckle. Probably best I don't tell her just yet that Meteora can crawl out of it.

"Thank you for dressing her, dear."

"Thank you for leaving out the clothes." I look back down at Meteora, watching the rise and fall of her sleeping form. "We played for a little bit before she finally got sleepy. She wouldn't let me put her into her crib though. I'm pretty sure she was worried I would disappear or something."

"Yes. Or something…"

The way she whispered that, I hear something underlying in her tone. I shake my head. "It took some convincing, but then she went right to sleep. She had a very busy day."

"I'll say. So much… all at once."

I feel her grip my arm tighter. I look at her, but Eclipsa has her face turned down, so all I see is the top of her head. She pulls back her other hand and lays it over top mine in a way we both hold Meteora.

"I almost thought I'd never get to do this again," she whispers. Eclipsa turns then, her cheek now pressed against my arm. "I was beginning to think… I didn't want to, but I… I…"

"Hey, what is it?"

Eclipsa doesn't answer. She bites her lip, keeping her face turned away; she won't even look at me. All she does is hold onto me. It is just like the way Meteora grabbed onto me... Oh...

Gently, I place Meteora in her crib before I turn to my wife. Almost immediately, Eclipsa presses her head to my chest. I wrap my arms around her, she does the same. All is quiet as she cries. I feel her tears run down my chest. I don't say a word.

I start slowly rubbing her back when she mumbles something. "Hmm?"

Pulling back, her lips brush my skin where her tears have fallen. "Please… Hold me tighter." I do as she asks. "Tighter!"

I am afraid to crush her but I do as she requests. I kneel down so I am at her height. Eclipsa moves to wrap her arms around my neck. The strength nearly chokes me at first, but I don't say anything. I just hold her, rubbing her back, and cradling the back of her head.

When she calms a bit, I pull away just a little. Eclipsa immediately latches onto my biceps. "Don't leave!"

I chuckle a little, then press my forehead to hers. "I'm not going anywhere, love."

When she loosens her grip, it is only a little. It is enough so I can gather her up in my arms. I kiss the crown of her head before standing, and walking over to the bed. I free one arm to pull back the bedding. Rather than settling her down, I bring us both onto the bed before pulling the covers back over us. As I lean into the headboard, I settle Eclipsa more comfortably in my lap. The whole time she is quiet.

I tuck her head under my chin. I take a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her favorite rose oil. It helps calm the racing beat of my heart. Eclipsa still doesn't look at me. She seems focused on her fingers running small circles over my heart. It is distracting but I have to focus.

"I…I wanted so much to have you back. I was prepared to do anything to have all of us together again. Each time I got so close, the chance slipped through my fingers. I just…" She sighs.

"Tell me."

"The first time, it was about two decades ago, when I was first freed from the crystal. It was Moon who told Rhombulus to partially unfreeze me." She chuckles sadly. "Here before me was this young girl, just seventeen, having lost her mother and thrust into a position wherein she must decide how to end a centuries old a war. Such a terrible burden for someone so young."

I say nothing, but I can see where she is going with this. Losing her mother at a young age, forced to become an adult while still a child. It was not easy. I can only imagine how it must have pained my love to see another go through what she did. It was clear it still pained her.

"It was Moon who revealed to me three hundred years had past. The only reason she had come to me was to learn one of my spells. She hoped to end the war by using it."

"Which one?"

"_That_ one."

"What!" I look down at Eclipsa's blackened hands. Surely she didn't mean _that_ spell? "But I thought you swore to never use that spell again? After what happened the last time, you said it was too dangerous."

"I know. Even now, I wish I had refused," Eclipsa admits, running her fingers over her hand. "I would never encourage anyone to use dark magic unless they were absolutely certain, and they were willing to accept the price for using it. Moon was determined to take this path, so we made the contract. I taught her the spell, and in exchange, I asked for my freedom. Though, to be honest, I almost did not want it. Even if I were free, I would not have my family to return to. Yet, I thought perhaps there might be a chance I could find a way for us to be reunited. If nothing else, I wanted to know what had become of you and Meteora.

"The second time was after the contract was fulfilled. I remember taking Rhombulus' swear jar to pilfer the vending machine of Snookers. After that, I first checked every prison in the Crystal Dimension to see if by chance you had been imprisoned there as well. When it was clear you were not, I had to search elsewhere. My plan was to find a way into the Bureaucracy of Magic. Once there, I could search the royal archive for what had become of you and Meteora. I managed to escape by following Rhombulus through one of his portals into Butterfly Castle. Luckily, the secret tunnels were still intact, so I was able to sneak around without suspicion.

"My downfall was when I took a Snookers break in the rose garden. That was where I met first met Star. She was running after Glossaryck as he chased a squirrelicorn. For some reason, he was acting strangely, and… Oh! You won't beleive this! He was shouting your name."

"Really? Why was he doing that?"

Eclipsa shrugs. "I have no idea, but then again, I never questioned his methods. Hearing your name was enough to give me hope. If anyone knew what had become of my family, it was my former magic instructor. Only after a delightful chat with Star did the High Commission and Moon burst into the garden. I was thrown in the dungeons, awaiting recrystallization."

"But, how could they do that? You were promised your freedom!"

"I know, dear, but what could I do? I did not have my wand, and with no magic, I had no way to defend myself. Fortunately, Star came to my defense, and demanded I receive a fair trial. It was because of that trial I learned what happened to Meteora."

"Oh?" I was in a bind. Part of me was angered by the mistreatment Eclipsa received, but I needed to know what had become of Meteora. "What did you find out?"

Her eyes harden and her fists clench in her lap. "The High Commission admitted Shastacan wanted nothing to do with Meteora. So they replaced her with a peasant girl, even going as far as to tamper with the royal archives, completely erasing Meteora from existence."

I want to scream. So that was why I never found a trace of her during my searches. If the people believed another child was Eclipsa's daughter, then they would have no knowledge her true heir was missing. All that time Meteora had been in another's home. Though, what family would trade their daughter away? Did someone actually give up their child, or was this girl an orphan? If the latter, then who had our child all this time?

"Wait, wait! Something doesn't add up. If Meteora was switched with another child at the time of your crystallization, then how is she here? And why is she still an infant?"

"I'm getting to that." Eclipsa shifts before continuing. "Shastacan gave Meteora away to be raised by a robot. She founded a reform school for rebellious princesses. Star told me the girls are brainwashed into the ideal versions of a proper princess, striped of their individuality to conform into mindless dolls. Meteora being one of them."

"They did WHAT?!"

"Dear, not so loud!" Eclipsa shushes me, her eyes drifting over to where our daughter slept, not three feet away. "You'll wake her."

"I'm sorry, but… I just can't… I mean… Grr!" I take a breath, somewhat calming my anger. "To think our daughter had to go through all that. She was just a child!"

"I know, and sadly, there is more to tell. All her life, Meteora was forced to suppress her magical and monstrous traits. I believe this was another of the High Commission's doing, to prevent others from learning of Meteora's true heritage. Eventually, she became the school's headmistress. She was able to live for the last three hundred years by stealing the life-force of other princesses to preserve her youth."

"What?!"

"Oh, yes. I meant to mention, Meteora has extraordinary innate magical abilities. I did not even know she could use magic until I first saw her again."

"No, I mean…" I shake my head. I could learn of that later. "You saw her like that? All grownup? What was she like?"

"It wasn't easy, and I was more than worried about how our reunion would go. It had been so long, and she wasn't an infant anymore, but a full-grown woman." Eclipsa managed a small smile, though it was very brief. "She looked a lot like you, only purple with darker purple stripes. Definitely had your size-shifting ability. Yet, her mind was undone. It was like something snapped. The woman before me was unstable, not a care for the lives she destroyed. Still, despite everything, she was my daughter. I had to do everything I could to reach her."

"Reach her?"

Eclipsa nodded. When she spoke this time, her voice was on the verge of tears. "Meteora had only learned what had happened to her sometime after I was freed. She went on a rampage, stealing the souls of every living thing, accumulating enough power in oder to reclaim her stolen birthright. When Moon and I finally tracked her down, I tried to reason with her. It seemed to be working, but then she threw a tantrum when I refused to give her the thrown of Mewni. I tried to be firm but fair, but she wouldn't listen.

"That was when Moon stepped in. She tried to apprehend her by force, and they fought. Moon would have destroyed Meteora if I had not intervened. However, Moon was badly injured when Meteora tried to steal her soul. Something went wrong. I was thrown back and when I awoke, the backlash of magic affected Moon. She was in a frightened panic. She opened a portal and fled, and when I looked back, Meteora was gone. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to go after Meteora, but knowing she wouldn't listen to me, I went back to Butterfly Castle to warn Star of what had happened."

Eclipsa starts to shake. Whatever she has to say next must be terrible. I hold her tighter, pressing her close until her trembling stops. No matter how bad things are—I admit, I am ready to attack the High Commission for all that they let happen to my daughter—I love Eclipsa. I will be by her side no matter what. I only wish I could have been with her during this painful time.

"I was imprisoned again, for having allowed Meteora to escape and causing Moon to disappear. I questioned what Star would do as acting queen, but she never answered me. So I sat and waited, everything going through my mind at once. I thought what could I have done differently to prevent things from turning out as they had. I lost my family once, I couldn't bear the thought of loosing Meteora again."

"Eclipsa, you shouldn't blame yourself. You were protecting your child. No one should fault you for that."

"I know but still! Meteora was so angry. She didn't care who she hurt so long as she got what she wanted in the end."

"So, what did you do?"

"Well, by then I realized Star would stop Meteora by any means necessary. The first thing I needed to do was free myself. Star had done well, though the castle guards were rather inept." Eclipsa winced, meaning the guards must have been really stupid. "Kyle got himself locked in with me, and it wasn't noticed until Lady Whosits had reset all of the locks."

Yep, very stupid.

"After Kyle was let out, I went back to thinking of how I might escape. My first problem was how to break my chains. I worked all day with little results. Then I heard Meteora attacking the castle. I was even more determined to break out. Yet I couldn't think of how to do it. My answer was provided when Glossaryck appeared. He somehow managed to sneak in without the guards notice, and he even brought me the keys."

"Okay, are you sure he wasn't in his right mind? Cause that seems pretty strategic to me."

"I'm not sure but I was grateful nonetheless. Once I undid the locks, I followed Glossaryck into the secret tunnels. We walked for so long, I am not sure how long we'd been going. Then I lost sight of him. I called out, but there was no sign of him."

"What did you do then?"

"I knew the tunnels fairly well, but Glossaryck had gotten me rather turned around. Then I heard blasts. I followed the sound to the throne room. There I found Meteora. She had Star pinned to a wall. Star was using a spell to shield herself from Meteora's soul absorption, trying desperately to reason with her but to no avail. I crept closer. I thought maybe I could create a diversion so Star could get away. Then Star released all the magic within her body. There was an explosion. I managed to duck behind a pillar. When everything subsided, I saw both Star and Meteora emerge from the rubble. Even though Star was completely exhausted of magic, she was still trying to stop Meteora. I knew then I had to help her."

* * *

_"__Na... Narwhal..._ _" Star struggled to raise her wand. She was exhausted beyond her limits, but still trying. __"Narwhal... Huh?"_

_I walk up to her side and take the wand from her hand. __It transforms into my parasol. I command it to open and spin it around before revealing myself._

_"Eclipsa!"_

_I raise my wand as it surges with power. I gasp as I feel the familiar flow of magic coursing through my veins, lifting me into the air. It has been a long time since I felt this power. I missed this!_

_I look down to find Star looking up at me in shock. Suddenly, I see Meteora approaching from behind._

_"Found you!" she hisses, a sinister grin on her face as she prepares to attack the teen girl. __I cannot allow it!_

_"_Midnight... Shriek..._!" I point my wand at Meteora. A black, skull-like butterfly appears before a blast of energy fires the butterfly. The spell strikes Meteora, causing a burn on her arm._

_"Mama?!"_

_"Whaaaaaaat?"_

_I am just as surprised as Star. That spell should not have harmed Meteora like that, but it has been sometime since I used it._

_"You blasted me!"_

_I close my parasol. Much as it pains me to have struck my child, this must end. "You can't do this, Meteora!"_

_"But they... This..." She gestures to the castle. "This should all be ours! They stole it from us!"_

_Meteora was right. Why was I doing this? By right, this kingdom belonged to my family. Our lives were stolen away from us, all because I fell in love with a monster. My daughter was taken and abused all her life. It was no wonder she had become this very being before me now._

_But still, that did not justify what Meteora was doing. Everything may have been taken from us out of fear, but that did not mean we had to return hate for hate. I wanted a better life for my daughter. I looked up at the woman she had become, angry at the world and trying to take everything back by force._

_"So, what, you're just going to destroy it all?" This is my last chance. I have to somehow get through to my daughter. Somewhere in there was my baby. I just had to reach her. If not, then I would have to stop her, one way or another._

_Please Meteora! Please come back to me, my daughter!_

_She makes her choice. Meteora raises her claw toward Star again, her eyes glowing with malicious intent. "Something like that."_

* * *

"In that moment, I was left with a choice," Eclipsa continues, tears now falling from her eyes. "Moon was right. I hate myself for saying it, but she was right. Meteora was far beyond my reach. I could no longer deny that this violent, angry soul was, was not my baby. So, I did what I had to…"

* * *

_"Stop!" I struck back. I used continuous arcs of energy to keep Meteora at bay._

_"You're on their side?!"_

_The accusation of betrayal is clear in her voice. It rips my heart apart. With tears in my eyes, I cast my final spell._

_"_Black Velvet Inferno_…!" _

_I watch in horror as a beam of dark-blue light and light-blue butterflies wraps around Meteora in a sphere of magical energy. There is nowhere for her to escape; she is trapped and the spell cannot be undone._

_"Mommy...?" It is the last thing she gasps as the sphere closes. I can see Meteora's silhouette through it._

_She pounds against the barrier. "No! No!"_

_Cracks appear along the outside of the sphere, and it fills with white-hot light. Screams tear through the barrier. When it fades, the sphere's fragments crumble to the floor, leaving only a pile of scraps from the tattered dress Meteora once wore._

_I can still hear the bloodcurdling screams. Sobbing gasps tear from my throat and I fall to my knees. I am nearly blinded by the tears in my eyes, but I cannot look away from what I have done._

_I just destroyed my daughter, my baby. She was gone._

_"I'm sorry..."_

* * *

Eclipsa falls against me. I feel my own tears run down my face, but I make no move to brush them away. All I do is hold her tighter to me as she cries. I cannot even fathom the pain my love is relieving right now.

When she calms, she rests her cheek over my heart. "Everything happened in an instant. The souls returned, Star was reunited with her friends. Everything was as it should be. I tried to return the wand to Star. Honestly, I couldn't bear to keep it. By right it was mine, but I had no use for it, especially after what I had done."

"But—"

"However…" Eclipsa is quick to stop me. "Star let me keep it. More than that, she returned back the birthright that was stolen from my family. I was at a loss for what to say. And then… Then a miracle happened…"

I don't understand until Eclipsa removes herself from my arms. She surprises me further by slipping off the bed and walking over to the crib. Leaning down, she lifts our sleeping daughter into her arms, her eyes filled with tears and love.

"A baby's cry pierced the silence," she says, her voice chocked with emotion. "I followed it to where Meteora's tattered dress lay. I didn't want to. I was too afraid to even hope. I dropped my wand and fell to my knees. I reached into the tattered fabric and there, before my very eyes, was Meteora. By some miracle she was reverted back to an infant. Back to the baby I had taken from me."

My jaw drops. Just like that? How was this accomplished? Questions buzz through my mind as Eclipsa comes back to bed, Meteora held tightly to her breast. She crawls over with one arm and leans back into my side. Without needing to ask, I lift her back into my lap, and settle back to hold my family.

"My Black Velvet Inferno should have destroyed her," Eclipsa begins to say. "I don't understand it, but I have a theory. I believe that when Star released all her magic, it was able to create a sort of protection around Meteora. Rather than destroy her, it allowed her to be reborn. Without realizing it, Star gave us a second chance. The chance to be a family again."

I am awestruck. I look down at my daughter. Until now I worried about missing the chance to watch my child grow up. Turns out I had been right. I did miss her grow up, but the thought of the person Eclipsa described could not have been our daughter. We really had been given a second chance at a new life. We all had.

"I truly cannot thank that girl enough."

Eclipsa nods and continues. "Once I gathered Meteora in my arms, I thanked Star before summoning my magic to fly off. After everything that happened, I knew there was only one place in the world I wanted to be."

"And where was that?"

Eclipsa chuckles. She turns to me with a teary smile. "Where else, silly? I wanted to come home."

I shake my head. "Of course. So, you traveled all the way here using magic?"

"Indeed. Even though it had been hundreds of years, and the Monster Temple was in shambles, I never saw a more beautiful sight." She chuckles. "Well, at least, not until I saw you. Even trapped in a crystal, seeing you there was more than enough because it meant I could have my family back. And now, here we are. Together at last."

"How did you know where I was?" I ask curiously. "First, you came to the temple and then you find me in that back room. You ensured no one could get into Meteora's nursery without magic, and only I knew the secret lever to enter; so I am surprised you managed to find where Rhombulus and the High Commission had imprisoned me."

"Well, after all my searching, I came to realize you must be at the Monster Temple. Before you told me this was a fortified sanctuary. No one ever came there until we arrived, and not again until the soldiers found us. What better place to hide the King of Monsters? The one place no one dare look for him."

"Very clever, my love."

"Oh, I can't take all the credit. If not for Glossaryck's incessant shouting of your name, I might have believed you were lost to me for good," she explains. "As for how I found you within the temple, I may have used my magic to blast a wall or two down."

I chuckle. Of course she would. Eclipsa would have no fear of harming me since nothing could break Rhombulus's crystals.

Eclipsa laughs too. "Well, I also remembered we had built that wall in Meteora's nursery. Remember? The room was too big, so we made plans to re-expand it when she was older. Though I am curious to how you ended up crystalized at that size, dear."

"I guess I should tell you about that, but…" I note the way Eclipsa tries to cover her yawn. "I think it might be best to save that story for another time."

"Oh, I'm alright, dear. Besides, there's still so much more I haven't told you."

"I've no doubt about that, but I insist you rest. You can catch me up on everything else in the morning." I ease back so I can Lay Eclipsa and Meteora down on the bed. Eclipsa and I lay facing each other. She turns her head toward me, and I smile back at her. She worries her lips, something still on her mind. I think I know what it is.

"Globgor?"

"Love, just as I told Meteora, you have nothing to fear. I am not going anywhere." I move one hand to cup her cheek. "I am here. I will stay right here with you. Now and always."

"I just don't… I don't want this to have all been a dream." She sniffs, trying not to cry again. "With all that's happened, I don't want tomorrow to come and I find myself alone again."

"Hey, I know we haven't had it easy." I give her a smirk. "But since when has our relationship ever been easy?"

That gets her to smile. She moves to rest her head on my shoulder, nestling Meteora between us. I pull my arm around her.

"I love you, Eclipsa. You and Meteora are my whole world. You have been through so much, endured so much for our family. Now, we have what we always wanted. We are together again. I couldn't ask for more than that."

Now I just had to convince Eclipsa—and perhaps even myself—that all of this was real. I run my fingers through her hair, and she seems soothed by my touch.

"So you can sleep easy, my love. I promise that when you wake up, I'll be right here. Tonight, tomorrow, and the rest of our lives."

With one last tear in her eyes, Eclipsa leans over and kisses me. It is gentle, sweet, and promising. A promise that tonight is a brand new start.

I open my eyes once more to watch my darling wife. I see her smile, eyes fluttering as sleep finally overtakes her. I kiss her once more before she succumbs. Then I kiss Meteora's cheek, making my daughter coo in her sleep. These were to be a promise of my own.

A promise to protect my wife and child.

A promise to remain by each others side.

A promise that we would be a family again.

I fought so hard to get back to the ones I love most. To change the path that, until now, had tried so hard to keep us apart. Now I would continue to do everything within my power to remain at their side. My story may not have started out well. I even played the role of the villain. But that was in the past. I was going to write my own story, and this time, no one was going to take away our happily ever after.

As I feel sleep begin to take me, I pull up the blankets to cover my family. Then, enfolding Eclipsa and Meteora in my arms, I let myself drift off to sleep. I believe this is the first time in many years that sleep will not terrify me.

Because I know, that when I wake up in the morning, I will be right here with my family.


	5. This Is Our Fate

**AN:** Hey everyone! Sorry for the absence again, but now that I have some "free time" I can get back into writing. I loved all the feedback received in the last chapters, so of course this fic had to be one of the first I updated.

Off topic, I know I posted this story back on 5/5/2019. So how is is that Globgor's name _STILL_ does not appear on the Characters List?! The show ended people! Could you please give this guy the respect he deserves, and get his name on the list? Other minor characters are listed, but not the King of Monsters? I just have one thing to say: How rude!

Anyway, back to business. Really had a lot of fun with this chapter. Since it's been so long, thought I would have a little _fun_ for this chapter. Think it's about time our couple had some quality time.

**Disclaimer: **_Star vs. the Forces of Evil_ is an American animated television series created by Daron Nefcy and developed by Jordana Arkin and Dave Wasson on Disney Channel and Disney XD. There is also reference made to Eclipsa's Chapter in Star vs. the Forces of Evil: The Magic Book of Spells, and _Star vs. the Forces of Evil: Deep Trouble_, a four-issue comic book series published by Disney Comics and Joe Books, Ltd.

Oh! I also went back and did some edits on the previous chapters. I noticed a bunch of grammar mistakes, and there were some things I didn't address that when re-reading (for me at least), just didn't make sense. Plus, most of the episode transcripts are available, so I went back to fix lines from those episodes as well. I am gonna try and do this with my other stories, but starting with this one. So sorry to those who've already read the first bits.

* * *

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_  
_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_  
_I fell right through the cracks_  
_And now I'm trying to get back_  
_Before the cool done run out_  
_I'll be giving it my best-est_  
_And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_  
_I reckon it's again my turn_  
_To win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_  
_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

"I'm Yours" — Jason Mraz

_"Don't let that monster get away!"_

_Damn! They are right on my tail. No. Don't look back! That will just slow me down._

_Crystals rush past my head. I dodge a few before I turn down the corner. Footsteps rushed past me. It was moments before I was able to even breath. The High Commission would be on me soon. Luckily, I know that this particular corridor has an entrance to one of the secret tunnels. I slip inside and close the passage._

_My lungs burn. Each intake of breath is torture. I look down to see a few crystals embedded in my bicep; I can feel a few in my back too. Some even got in so deep they are drawing blood. I should be lucky they only hit– Wait, missed some in my tail. Oww!_

_When the last one is out, I can't help but slump against the door. If I could just rest, just for a little while… No! I can't stop now! It would only be a matter of time before they discovered my whereabouts._

_Pushing off the wall, I work my way down the tunnel._

_I am so tired. Every step feels like I am dragging weighted chains around my ankles. If I went up against them again, even Rhombulous would finish me off._

_Damn those bastards! Here I am fighting for my life, meanwhile they can continue to fight at their pique thanks to Lekmet's healing powers_

_My body practically cries out for me to rest, but I have to get out. They may have tracked me down, but I cannot allow myself to be captured. Not yet! I still had not found any leads._

_Finally, I see a door up ahead. I push myself to reach it. When I step inside, I close and seal the door. I wait before making my move down the tunnel. Feels like I managed to make it a few yards before my body really begins to protest._

_I collapse against the wall. My lungs and muscles, every inch of my body feels like I am on fire._

_Looking up, I find myself in an abandoned cavern. I recognize this place. It was in the level just below Meteora's nursery. This is actually good! There should be another hidden tunnel that leads to an emergency escape route. This was something Eclipsa and I discovered upon our first exploration of the Monster Temple. Ever the curious one, it was Eclipsa who discovered the temple had a few hidden passage ways. It was the reason we chose the room above for our daughter—so if we were ever in danger, one of us could escape with Meteora without a soul knowing where we had gone._

_Almost free. All I had to do was go out that door, down the winding tunnel, and I would be out and far away from the Monster Temple…_

_"_He has to be here. We have the entire temple surrounded!_"_

_What?! How'd they catch up so quickly? I stop to listen. The sound is coming from above, meaning they had discovered the opened room behind the Nursery. The footsteps still, but I could hear them arguing. They had no idea I was only a few yards below them. I can use the opportunity to escape._

_Then what? Sure, I would evade capture for now, but I wouldn't actually be free. __The Magical High Commission would never stop hunting me. They probably would not rest until myself and ever other last monster was hunted down and eliminated._

_Then, I am struck with an idea. This was even better!_

_They are completely unaware of that I stand just below them. All of them are right where I want them, and they have no idea. My body may be sore and my strength low, but an opportunity like this surely won't come again. If I can take them out, then I had a chance to make this __a world safe for monsters. No, not just that. It would make a world where Eclipsa and I can truly be together__ with our child. Eclipsa could even reclaim her throne. She always dreamed of uniting Mewman and monsters. Maybe this could be the first step towards that dream!_

_I make the decision. I focus all my remaining strength as I rapidly increase my size, roaring as I do. But as soon as I burst through the floor, I see Rhombulus has his arms raised and his magic is thrown right at me._

_It's too late!_

* * *

I jolt awake, gasping for breath. My eyes quickly scan my surroundings. Where am I? What's happening?

At first, I don't recognize anything. Looking around, I see that I'm in a bedroom. How can that be? I was just being attacked, so how'd I end up… Then I remember.

I was in the Monster Temple, but not in an abandoned cavern, not in a crystal prison. No one was trying to capture me anymore. I was free. All that was just a dream.

I lean my head back, the images replaying over and over in my mind. My dream, my last memory before I had been crystallized.

I shut my eyes. So much for a peaceful sleep. Guess it will take a bit longer for that to happen. Apart of me wants to rest, but I cannot go back to sleep, not that I really want to. I was "sleeping" enough trapped inside that crystal. If I was going to relive nightmares like that, then I would be fine never to sleep again. Instead, I bring my myself back to the here and now. The war is over, _finally_ over. I take another deep breath before looking at my new surroundings.

The morning light shines through the window, telling me that it was just after dawn. All was quiet, maybe a few bird's softly chirping. Apart of me debates about getting out of bed. I don't even remember the last time I had the chance to enjoy watching the sunrise. I want to see this new world, this new Mewni. I want to learn about what has happened in all the time I missed. It would be nice to see what else has changed.

However, I find myself unable to leave the comfort of my bed. I admit, the soft mattress and the warmth of the blankets and sheets alone are enough to tempt me. The other reason is due to the presence of a slight pressure I feel pinning my arms to the bed. I lift my head to find my still-sleeping wife. She has her arms wrapped around my bicep, while her head rests atop my shoulder.

Her breath on my skin reminds me she is real, that I am really back with my beloved Eclipsa.

By Mewni, I missed this! Waking up beside her, watching her wake from a dream. Being the first thing she sees when she opens her eyes.

I cannot help but chuckle a bit at the sight we must make. Even without using my powers, I am still larger than the average monster. Yet I find myself trapped by this tiny Mewoman. I lean up to prop myself up against the pillows, just to get a better look at her. Though I am careful, my movement causes Eclipsa to shift in her sleep. Now she is lying atop me, her head tucked just under my neck. With how she is curled up, my Eclipsa looks so small, so delicate.

I smirk to myself. She is far from delicate. My love is as frightening as she is kindhearted. Her strength and pursuit of knowledge made her powerful. To think this terrifying beauty could love someone like me. Even when she learned I ate Mewmans, she was not afraid of me. I don't think she ever has been. This Mewoman was so completely trusting of a monster who once ate her own kind. What did I do to be worthy of her?

My gaze drifts from her face to her hand. I cannot help frowning at the sight. The gold of her wedding band stands out predominantly against the blackened skin. I followed it, beginning from her fingertips until it disappeared underneath the sleeve of her nightshirt; a magical scar, formed from using dark magic. Truly, it was the ultimate proof of her selflessness.

Eclipsa would move time and space to protect those dearest to her. While she would never misuse her magic, that is another story entirely when those she loves are endangered. I know this better than anyone.

I pull her closer, wanting to hold her. She does not wake and I am glad for it. Eclipsa would never admit it, but I know she is unsettled by her hands. I try not to look too often, though I cannot help it. After all, it is my fault this happened to her. Much as I hate to admit it, if not for that curse—I'll never consider _that_ a spell for what it did to my love—I would be dead. It will always be my reminder of the first time I was unable to protect the one I love.

In sleep, Eclipsa snuggles closer to me. A strand of her hair falls from her bandana. I want to move the teal lock and kiss her so badly, yet at the same time, I don't want to take her away from whatever dream is making her smile like that. Besides, I can't even do that, given my other arm is currently held captive. I turn to watch my daughter. Though her face is turned away from me, the blanket has fallen to reveal she has her tail wrapped around my arm. She sucks her thumb while her other hand is sprawled out to grasp onto her mother's fingers, both laying over my heart. How did a monster like me ever deserve the two most perfect, precious treasures before me?

At that moment, sunlight creeps over to shine on my wife's face. Her eyes squeeze shut. She whines, not yet ready to wake. It's adorable!

"Globby…" she moans, trying to escape the light. "Close the curtain, will you, dear."

I chuckle. "Your wish is my command, but I'm afraid I am unable to at the moment."

She whines, her eyes having squeezed shut. "Mmm… Why?"

I can't help it. She really is too cute. "Because, my darkest star, I cannot bear to disturb the sleeping queen upon me. After all, I did give her my word to be here when she awoke, and I dare not break such a promise."

"Huh?" Eclipsa's eyelids begin to flutter before looking up at me. It seems to take her a moment, almost as if she unsure whether or not this was real.

Unable to resist the surprise on her face, I lean forward and kiss her. "Good morning. Sleep well?"

I see many emotions play across her face. She looks down to see Meteora, finding her fingers clutched in our baby's tiny grasp. When she turns back to me, there are tears in her eyes.

"Am… Am I still dreaming?" I shake my head and she smiles before practically jumping on me, nuzzling her face into my neck. "Thank Mewni!"

I chuckle as I hold her tighter. "Careful, or you will wake Meteora."

I quickly check to make sure Meteora was not awakened by Eclipsa's sudden movement. Instead, Meteora curls her freed hand under her cheek. The sight just melts my heart until I suddenly feel something damp on my neck. I turn my head just as Eclipsa pulls back. She is crying, but there is a soft smile on her face.

"This… This is really happening…" Eclipsa says in disbelief. She turns to our daughter, reaching to run her hand softly over Meteora's hair.

"There were so many times… so many nights I dreamed… It was miserable waking up alone." She worries her lip to suppress her tears, a few more slipping down her cheeks. "I used to keep Meteora beside me at night. Even after she got her own cradle, I would have her sleep next to me in the bed. I'd tell myself it was because it helped ease her at night. The truth of it was that I couldn't bear to sleep alone anymore."

Eclipsa pauses a moment, then leans down to kiss Meteora's cheek before turning back to me.

"There were other times Meteora wouldn't stop crying," Eclipsa added. "It was nearly impossible to get her to sleep. The only thing that ever calmed her was when I took her to see you. Some nights I'd even set up a little cot beside your crystal. It put her right to sleep. It also made it easier for me to sleep as well. Something about just being near you… Even if I couldn't hold you in my arms. Now, to have you here, I… I… I can hardly believe…"

Eclipsa didn't need to finish that thought. I hold just her tighter. I could feel her unhappiness and it broke my heart. I know, had things played out differently, the nights would have been too cold and lonely for me to sleep without my love beside me.

"Never again, Eclipsa. I promise."

With a sigh, Eclipsa pulls back and leans herself on her arms. She looks at me and I see a small smile on her face, and her eyes practically sparkle. I know that look.

"What? What is it?"

Eclipsa shakes her head, still smiling. "Oh, it's nothing."

"Oh, no you don't! You're up to something."

Eclipsa laughs, an angelic melody to my ears. "You always could tell when I was scheming."

"Eclipsa, it was mostly _your_ schemes that got us into plenty of trouble."

She feigns a gasp. "_Moi_? Never." She laughs again as she moves to rest her chin over her folded arms. "Well, perhaps I was thinking of… _something_."

I quirk my brows at her, silently asking her to finish that thought.

"I was just thinking… So much happened yesterday. I doubt everyone has gotten a chance to take everything in. With all the excitement, I was thinking the kingdom could all use a day to relax and let everything settle."

"Oh really?" I chuckle, wondering if she really meant the kingdom or herself? Perhaps both, but something tells me it's more the latter.

"Besides…" she adds with a flirty laugh. "I did promise to catch you up on the last three hundred years. Among _other_ things." She leans up, stretching the kinks from her body before fluttering her eyes. "And I don't know about you, dear, but I'm rather cozy right here. Aren't you?"

As Eclipsa slides up, one of the buttons comes undone and causes her nightshirt to slip down. Now her shoulder slightly exposed. It is, uh… It's rather distracting. "It is very c-comfortable."

"See? We don't even have to get up. We could just… stay in bed… all day…" she practically purrs. Her offer becomes more enticing. It doesn't help that she's now tracing little hearts on my chest. "What do you think?"

"O-Oh?" Suddenly, it's starting to feel a little warm in here. "Eclipsa, be-believe me. I would love nothing more than to accept such a… t-tempting offer, but, umm…" I gulp, my focus is waning from her touches. "Sw-Sweetie? The-The baby…"

"Oh! Right." Before I can ask, Eclipsa turns and slips off me. She leans off the bed to rummage in the nightstand on her side. When she sits up, she has her wand in hand.

Very carefully, she aims it, whispering, "_Levitato_."

A soft purple glow envelopes our daughter. As Meteora is lifted into the air by the spell, her tail uncurls from my arm. I sit up as I watch our baby float in the air before she is delicately placed into her crib. With a confident smile, Eclipsa replaces her wand to the side of the bed before turning back to face me.

The way she looks at me. Her eyes half-lidded, lips parted. She is certainly a tempting sight. I feel my mouth dry. I feel warm again. Too warm! All thought is driven from my mind as Eclipsa places her hands on me. She presses against my chest, pushing me down onto the bed. Once my head hits the pillows, Eclipsa moves on top of me, straddling my body. Her hands being to ghost over my skin and she leans in closer. I clutch at the bedsheets in an attempt to distract myself, trying to rein in my control. It was barely hanging by a thread at this point.

Eclipsa notices. She laughs, so soft and airy. She comes closer and begins nuzzling that cute, petite little nose of hers against mine. "Now then, where were we?"

I gulp, unable to look away from her. Just what is she doing? Wait– What is she doing? Did I really just ask myself that! If I had to ask, then it really had been too long.

"Oh yes, I remember now," she titters. Her nuzzling is replaced with butterfly kisses across my cheek and over to the side of my face. "I was trying to convince you to stay in bed with me."

Her breath teases my skin before I feel her lips brushing against my ear. Not fair! She knows how sensitive they are, and she is taking full advantage. I let go of the sheets and place my hands on her sides. She flinches at first, reminding me to be careful of my claws. Still, she just smiles and continues her little kisses while her hands inch up and grip my shoulders. I respond by running my hands slowly down her sides, stopping at her shapely hips.

"Mmm… E-Eclipsa…"

"Yes?"

"Love… I-I know, wh-what I said before… Mmm…!" Suddenly, Eclipsa nips the top of my ear. I can't stop the low growl from escaping my throat. "I… I know I was, and then we, but–"

At her chortle, I stop. My body freezes. My mind reels back to a rather similar scene last night. Eclipsa wriggling in my arms. Myself catching her off guard with a little bout of heavy flirting and sultry teasing. Now, smiling down with the confidence of a manticore that's cornered its prey, she has made it clear this was all her way of getting back at me. Why the little minx!

I turn to glare pointedly at the smug-looking female atop me. "This is payback for last night, isn't it?"

"Well, darling…" Her chuckle is low, her smile so seductive. "I can't help it that I find you so irresistible. In fact, I could just eat you up." She snaps her little teeth playfully at me.

I roll my eyes. "Oh, haha, very funny." I snort, turning my head to give her a side-eyed smirk. "Fine, milady! I concede to you. I'll admit, it's not a bad way to be bested."

"Can you blame me? Though, I am a little surprised, dear. After last night…" Eclipsa starts leaning closer to press teasing kisses over my face. "I was… certain you'd want to… pick up… where we left off?"

"Aah!" Her lips trail kisses down my neck, stopping at my pulse point. I grip her hips a little tighter but I make no attempts to push her away. Her sweet torture continues as she peppers her lips over my collarbone. I don't think she realizes just what the slightest touch does to me. With a groan I turn my head the other way, allowing her to continue along the other side of my neck. Her hands lower, tracing the plains of my stomach.

By Mewni, I love her! I pull her back and take her lips in a passionate kiss. Really, I could not just let her have all the fun. She makes a cute sound before kissing me back.

I keep one of my hands on her hips, and I grip her a little tighter. The other I begin rubbing up and down her back. I am certainly finding a new appreciation for this nightwear of hers. Since it is a two piece, the shirt rises every time my hand comes up, allowing me a brief touch of her back. As I move up her back again, my hand slips under her nightshirt. Her skin feels so smooth, so warm. Then I feel her hands slide up to frame my face, pulling me closer. Her tongue brushes my lips. I welcome her and it becomes a sweet battle for control.

I am lost in every sensation. I meant what I said last night. She really is the most delicious creature.

Eventually she pulls back, just enough to break our heated kiss. My heart is pounding and I need a moment to catch my breath. Opening my eyes, I am awestruck by the beauty before me. Eclipsa's cheeks are flushed, her lips parted with every intake of breath. Little tendrils of her hair have slipped out of her bandana. I move my hand from her hip and do away with it, tossing the bandana to the floor.

Eclipsa's hair falls in waves. I brush some of it away from her face, taking a moment to twirl a few strands around my fingers. One of her hands comes up to cover mine, pressing my palm against her heated cheek.

"You're so beautiful…" I somehow manage to say before I kiss her again. I release her hair and move my hand to cup the back of her head, pulling her closer. Her hand drops down and she frames my face again, her thumbs brushing over my cheeks. Slowly her hands slide down my neck, stopping under my collarbone. I follow her movement, lowering my hand from her head down her back, finding its place on her hip once more, holding her against me.

It didn't help that between our kisses she would make these sounds, these little mewling mixtures of pain and pleasure. Eclipsa kneads at my pectorals, teasing my skin with her assault. I feel so dazed at her touch. I almost miss it when she begins to speak.

"If you can… bare to… part with me… just a moment… I can move Meteora's crib… to the outer room… Put up a sign… on the door… so we won't be disturbed… It won't…take…a minute."

I do not think I could stand the idea of her leaving, not now. Not when she makes such a tempting promise like that! Part of me worries a little. It has been a long time—a _very _long time—and I fear the pent up passion might be too much.

Eclipsa pulls away just enough so her lips brush mine. "What do you say… darling?"

Well then, who am I to disagree with that? Really, I cannot be legal for her to look and sound so enticing, so irresistible. I want her. I need her! I want to take her under the covers, close ourselves off to the world, and just loose ourselves in each other.

Fine. If she wants to drive me mad, then I will certainly drive her wild. Sliding my other hand back down, I squeeze her hips, letting her know what I am about to do. She nods and kisses me. I shift my weight to move her back onto the mattress. My hands slide back up, bringing her shirt up as well.

_Knock! Knock!_ "Your Majesty? It's morning. Are you awake?"

That voice. I think it belonged to the little monster who organized Eclipsa's coronation. What was his name? Archibald? Yes, I think that was it. Well, at least he had the courtesy to knock. After all, I have Eclipsa pressed down into the bed and both my hands are under her shirt. We both stare at each other, wide eyed and panting.

"My Queen, is everything all right?"

Well, that was certainly one way to kill a mood.

I don't think either of us would have guessed we would be interrupted. Though, in all honesty, I should have known this would happen sooner or later. I can count on my sheer, dumb luck Archibald had decided not to arrive any later. I would hate for another repeat incident. I wince as I think about my poor general when he was unfortunate to catch Eclipsa and I that one time.

Putting aside that memory, I focus back on the situation at hand. Her face is flushed and she is trying to slow her erratic breathing. I slip my hands out from her shirt, though it was still rather rumbled. It took every ounce of willpower not to pounce on her again. Sadly, the persistent knocking reminded me of why we had to stop. Gently, I roll off Eclipsa so I am lying on my back. I get ready to get up when Eclipsa places her hand on my shoulder. Before I can ask, she holds one finger to her mouth before pointing to the door.

I get it. She wants to wait to see if Archibald will leave.

_Knock! Knock!_ _Knock! _"Q-Queen Eclipsa?"

He does not.

Eclipsa lets out a long sigh and drops her head to my chest. "Think if we stay silent a bit longer he'll go away?" she whispers.

I smirk. "More likely he'll have the guards come look for you."

"Oh goodness, no! I don't need them thinking I've been kidnapped again."

"Wait, when were you– Uh, never mind. I think we better answer before he decides to have someone break down the door."

"Honestly, I thought I told him last night I would not need a wakeup call."Eclipsa groans in frustration. "There can't be anything that important, can there?"

"Now, now. You are the queen. You shouldn't shirk your responsibilities. I know I do not need to remind you of your duty to your people."

"But!"

"Ah-ah! None of that." I place a finger over her lips. "Believe me, I don't like this either, but it's okay."

She huffs and gives me a pout. I move my finger under her chin so that her eyes meet mine. "We've all the time in the world to be together."

Deciding she shouldn't have all the fun, I kiss her in a way that conveys her efforts this morning weren't under appreciated. I let it last a few minutes more before I squeeze her hip and pull away, bumping our noses together.

"I love you."

"And I you, my love." Eclipsa gives me another quick kiss before slipping from the bed. She grabs a robe to cover herself before she walks over to the door.

"If I'm not back soon, head to the dining hall without me," she says over her shoulder. "I'll try not to be too long. At the very least, I will have breakfast with my family this morning."

Eclipsa then slips out and closes the door behind her. While she attends to whatever business Archibald has for her, I decide to get up as well.

I walk over to the window and take a look outside. From here I can see the bustling of the people. Now that it is daylight, I can get a better look of everything. This new world will take a lot of getting used to. Apart of me still has my doubts, but the more hopeful part continues to remind me that whatever happens, whatever comes, I will face this with my family at my side. I could not wait to get started.

First, I believe I should attend to the matter of the still-sleeping princess. I walk over and peer inside the crib, surprised to find that Meteora is still asleep.

"Meteora? Meteora, it's time to wake up." My only response is a tiny grunt before Meteora turns over.

I pick her up and cradle her in my arms. She whines and nuzzles closer, refusing to open her eyes. She is just like her mother. "Come on, sweetie. It is time to get up."

Still my daughter refuses to wake up. "You don't want to sleep away the day now, do you? Come on. Let Ba-ba see those big, beautiful eyes."

Another fussing bout and finally Meteora wakes. Her eyes flutter a bit before she looks at me. A large smile breaks over her face. "Ba-ba!"

"Haha, that's right. Ba-ba's got you." I give her a hug, earning a giggle. "As I promised, we are going spend the day together. So, what shall we do first?"

A low growling sound fills the room. I look down as Meteora's tiny hands rest on her tummy. "Hmm. Seems the first thing to do is breakfast."

I decide to leave Meteora in her pajamas. Better she get those dirty than a fresh pair of clothes. That, and I don't really know where Eclipsa keeps them. I make my way to the door and find Eclipsa is still talking with Archibald. The two seem to be focused on their discussion, so rather than interrupt, I take Eclipsa's earlier offer to get a head start.

It took some time for me to find the dinning room. Eclipsa had not been kidding when she mentioned redecorating the Monster Temple. Sure I had seen some of the changes last night, but I had been a bit more preoccupied to really take notice of anything other than my family. Now in the full daylight I could have a better look. Many of the rooms still seemed the same, but a lot had changed. I was also greeted by several individuals in the hall, both Mewman and monster. It was very surreal.

Finally, I found the dinning room. One of the attendants greets me. When she asked me about Eclipsa's whereabouts, I informed her that Eclipsa would be arriving soon. The attendant smiled and showed me to my seat. As I walk in, I am surprised to see two familiar faces.

"Star! Marco!"

The young girl is the first to react. She smiles, standing up from her seat to wave at us. "Good morning, Globgor!"

Marco, still eating, smiles and nods a greeting.

"Yes, good morning. I must say, I am surprised to see you both here, and so early."

"Oh, didn't we tell you? We've been living at the Monster Temple," Star explained.

"You have? Really? Well, that certainly is a pleasant surprise."

I set Meteora in her highchair before taking my seat. Not even a second passes before a bowl of oatmeal is set before me. I smile, knowing this was Eclipsa's favorite breakfast meal. Another smaller bowl was brought for Meteora. I reach for a spoon to feed her when she grabs it and starts feeding herself. I feel a sense of pride and sadness at the sight. My baby is growing up.

"So, what're your plans for today?" Star asked, drawing me from my thoughts. "Bet you got a ton of stuff you wanna do, right? Wanna get out there and see what Mewni is like now."

"Well…"

"Star, he might not be able to," Marco interrupted. His comment has me curious. "I mean, wouldn't Globgor be too busy to go sightseeing? Eclipsa just had her coronation yesterday, and she was super busy before that."

Both Star and I turned at that, but it was Star who voiced her thoughts. "What are you talking about?" she asks.

"Royal duties. You know, all the stuff we've been helping Eclipsa with the last few months."

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with Globgor?" Star continues. "You just said it yourself. Eclipsa is the queen so Globgor doesn't have to worry."

"Well, I mean, your dad still had a bunch of royal duties he had to do." Marco swallowed another bite before continuing. "Wouldn't the same apply to Globgor now that he's the king?"

I nearly forgot. It was not just Mewni that was different, but I had a new role as well. Being a king of monsters definitely was different from a king of Mewni. The first was only a title, really. I never really accepted the position when the monsters wanted me to be a king. I just happened to be born the type of monster with the power to fight strong enemies. With the exception of Queen Solaria and her elite soldiers, the only enemies I ever really struggled to defeat were the Septarians. I really only took up the leadership position in the first place because I wanted the suffering of my people to stop. At the time, being a general was plenty.

Thinking of it that way, perhaps being a ruler might not be too difficult. Sure, I knew the strains of a tight schedule when I was a general, not to mention knowing the strains of a never-ending list of tasks to complete. However, that was nothing compared to that of a Royal. Eclipsa often recounted the hours her royal life demanded of her when they were dating. She groused that the number of rules to instruct her on how to act like a proper queen of Mewni were enough to make into a book. Honestly, some of them I found seemed targeted at vanity, and the expectations to uphold such ideals were just unreasonable. Not only that, but there was another matter that bothered me about being a king. If I were just leading my own people, I think might have been able to handle that. However, how would I ever be able to lead both monsters _and_ Mewmans?

"That's stupid!" I look up to see Star and Marco were still talking. The discussion seemed to be rather heated now.

"So what if he is king? He should be allowed to have fun too!"

"But being king means he is responsible for the well-being of the kingdom. A king and queen are in charge of ensuring that the kingdom is safe from any outside threats, as well as coming up with solutions to the security and economy of the kingdom."

"Pfft! Since when are you such an expert?" Star fought back. "I think I know a little more about these things than you, Diaz. Who was actually a princess for fifteen years? Hmm?"

"Yeah, and since my _best friend_ was a princess, of course I would do the research to have a better understanding of her life." Marco looked up, a proud smile on his face. "Plus your dad always talked about some of that whenever he popped in for a visit. Not to mention all that time we spent in the dungeon during Ludo's siege on Butterfly Castle. It was really helpful since I only had knowledge about Earth monarchies. Surprisingly though, there are a lot of similarities."

Now that caught my attention—though I certainly want to know about this castle siege later. "Really? Like what?"

Marco seemed to beam at my question. "Oh, well, let's see. For starters, on Earth, a majority of the royal families were under patriarchy-based monarchies, defining a king important to national pride and maintaining an important role within respective cultures. Even though Mewni is majorly a matriarchy, the king has responsibilities to fulfill too. On Earth, this would be a formal title known a 'prince consort' or 'king consort' given to the husband of a queen regnant—that's a female monarch equivalent in rank to a king—who is not himself a king in his own right, but shows recognition of his status.

"In short, while the queen does most of the duties, her husband would also have his own fair share of obligations: receiving diplomats, performing visits to other kingdoms, hosting visits. Reading all papers about how the government is working, occasionally performing ceremonial functions. There was a lot of other facts, but again, most were in regards to Earth. Nowadays it's more or less a democracy, but that was the research that related most to Mewman royalty."

"My, I'm impressed. It seems you have done your research."

"Research, smee-search. Look, can we focus on the main issue here?" Star bemoaned, rising from her seat again. "Globgor hasn't even be de-crystalized for a whole day! Mewni will be totally fine if he takes a break to at least get familiar with everything."

"Star, we talked about taking breaks."

"Totally different! Besides, my dad would sneak off instead of going to lectures time to time."

"He still focused on his duties to the kingdom first."

The girl groaned and slide back into her seat. "Ugh! It's still not fair!"

I try not to let either teen catch my bemusement. The scene is just too amusing. Here I am the topic of the conversation, yet it was Star and Marco who were arguing it for me. Funny, watching them, they appear more like parent and child in this moment, one reprimanding while the other cried out about fairness.

"I see those two are as lively as ever."

I start at first, surprised to feel a hand on my shoulder, but then I smile as I turn to my right. Looks like she had a little extra time as well, seeing she traded her nightwear for her usual long, dark purple and large black sun hat.

"Very sneaky, Eclipsa." I reach up and place my hand over hers. "Guess your talk went well, then? Archibald seemed pretty insistent this morning."

"More or less. He's usually in a tizzy about something, but this morning was a bit of an exception." Eclipsa smiles before turning to the quarreling teenagers.

"Alright, that's enough, you two," she tells them. "Let's behave ourselves. No fighting at the table."

Both turn and lower their heads. "Sorry Eclipsa," they respond in unison.

"That's better." She smiles, taking a moment to kiss Meteora before she takes her seat. "Now then, whatever were you all talking about just now? Must have been important to cause the two of you to quarrel."

"Star's upset because she thinks the system is unfair," Marco replied.

"Well, it is!" Star added. "Come on! Don't you think Globgor should have at least one day to see everything and get to know the new Mewni, Eclipsa?"

"Oh, I completely agree," she responds. "I recall I needed time to learn everything myself, though most of it I did by sneaking around. Habit given no one knew I'd been freed at the time. Still, Star does bring up a good point."

"HA! Told you!" She sat back down. Her arms crossed as she blew a raspberry at Marco.

"I would personally love to take the time for a slow introduction, rather than throwing my husband into everything," Eclipsa explains, though I note there is a touch of melancholy in her tone. "Sadly, I've got too much on my plate to see to the matter myself."

I note how she sighed. "Anything wrong?"

"Just a few formal affairs, really," she tells me with another sigh. "They will take up most of the day to complete. I was hoping I would at least get a day to spend with my family, but I was able to come to a reasonable compromise. Not to worry, though. Everything is nearly taken care of. That is, if Star and Marco wouldn't mind doing me a small favor?"

Both teenagers look at each other skeptically before turning back to Eclipsa. With a raised eyebrow, Star asks, "What favor?"

**XXX **

Well, that was exhausting!

I finish the last signature before returning the quill to the ink pot. I lean back in my chair, allowing myself to finally rest. As I begin to massage my aching wrist, I think back over the day.

When Eclipsa had asked Star and Marco for a favor, I had not thought she would ask them to show me around the city. We were all a little shocked. Of course, Star eagerly jumped at the chance, starting to list off all the different places she wanted to go. Even Marco seemed to like the idea. I admit, it sounded pretty good, but I felt a little guilty. I could tell how much Eclipsa wanted to come along. I asked if there might be a chance we could postpone until she had some free time. Alas, she declined. There was simply too much for her to do over the next few days. She tried to play it off, and told me I should go out and have fun.

After breakfast, Eclipsa placed a kiss on my cheek and wished us all a wonderful afternoon before heading off. We would have done the same, until Eclipsa came rushing back in. She said she forgot about Meteora, and was about to take her, when I stopped her. Meteora was more than welcome to come along. After all, I had promised my little girl I would spend the day with her. What could be better than to take her with us?

Oddly, both Eclipsa and Marco seemed unsure about the idea. Eclipsa worried about Meteora acting up like she had at the Cornball game, while Marco stated his unease steamed from some sort of hatred Meteora had for him. I might've thought he was kidding, until I noticed Meteora glaring darkly at the boy. I wonder what she disliked about him so much?

Finally, it was Star who convinced everyone that bringing Meteora along would be fine. She assured Eclipsa all would be well, and that both her and Marco had often watched Meteora countless times. So, it was settled. Eclipsa called for one of the staff to bring a bag for Meteora, along with a baby sling. She helped me in putting the sling on and setting Meteora inside it. Then, another kiss for myself and one for Meteora, Eclipsa wished us well and took off again.

I have to say, Star and Marco were quite the interesting tour guides. I was shown all over New Monstertown, learning how the denizens coexisted and what changes Eclipsa had made to ensure monsters were welcomed. Then the teenagers decided to introduce me to some of there favorite places, including the Amethyst Arcade, Lava Lake Beach, and a random dimension wherein I was introduced to Goblin Dogs. The children both raved about them, though sadly, I had to inform them that I could not eat one. The Roy fellow seemed quite displeased, vowing he would see to it that a perfect vegetarian one would be created for me to try. I told him I looked forward to it.

Upon returning to the Monster Temple, I checked with Archibald regarding the amount of work still left for Eclipsa to do. He informed me of her long list and it prompted me to ask if I might be able to help with anything. Archibald seemed skeptical but consented, stating the only thing he had for me was some paperwork. Honestly, I think I would have preferred something more proactive. Filling out paperwork was not exactly the type of royal duties I was expecting. Still, I wanted to help Eclipsa in any way. Despite my lack of knowledge regarding many of Mewni's modern changes, I rationalized that I could at least look over the paperwork and divid them so only the important documents were set aside for Eclipsa's approval. However, upon seeing the massive pile, I began to doubt I would get it all done.

Luckily, Star and Marco volunteered to assist me, though they regrettably could not stay for long. It turned out that both teens would be leaving the following day. Marco was to return to Earth in order to see the birth of his younger sibling, while Star was going on a trip with her boyfriend, the Prince of the Underworld. At least they had been able to help me for a little while. I was very much grateful for any assist they could offer me.

Oh well, this was the last form, meaning I was finished for the day. I peer up at the clock. Yikes! I really had been at this for hours. No wonder my body felt so stiff. The only break I took was for a quick meal and when I had paused in my work to put Meteora to bed. That was at least an hour or two ago.

Well, at least now I had a little time to myself to do as I please. All I really wanted to do was to spend time with my family.

Filing the papers away, I decide to head out and find Eclipsa. I inquired all I passed as I walked through the halls, but it appeared no one had seen her. I begin to wonder if I should wait for her in our bedchamber when I pass by the kitchen. I hear a low humming coming from inside. I duck as I make my way through the kitchen door.

"There you are."

"Hello, darling!"

The image she presents is quite startling. Her hair is tied back and she is carrying a bowl filled with some sort of concoction. There are several different ingredients strewn about the counter. Flour is everywhere! All over Eclipsa's face and the counters, even in a few places on her dress that had not been protected by her apron. Oddly enough, she is the only one here.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Star and Tom leave for their trip tomorrow, and I wanted to make them a little something," she says, her eyes focused on her work. "I thought a cake would be nice, so I let the staff have the night off to make it myself."

"I can see that." What I actually see is Eclipsa struggling to mix, flour and other ingredients spilling out from the bowl. She looks adorable, however, her expression is clearly agitated.

I chuckle. "Would you like some help with that?"

"Oh no, I can manage." She grunts as she tries to remove all the lumps. "So, how was your day, dear? What did you do?"

While I told Eclipsa of my day, she continued to stir. I see her start to tire. She sets the bowl down to wipe her brow. Whatever was on her arm has now smeared over her forehead. Unable to help myself, I pick up the bowl and mix the rest of the batter.

"Guess I overestimated myself. It's just a bit harder to stir it all together than I remember."

"You did great. Though this looks like a lot of batter."

"Oh yes, well, I admit I did double the recipe. I have a particular design in mind and I needed a tad more."

While I continue mixing the batter, Eclipsa grabs some pans. She then instructs me on how much to fill each pan with before checking the ovens. Reminds me of old times.

"Seems like a lifetime since we were last in the kitchen. Remember the first time you made breakfast for me?"

Eclipsa titters. "Oh, goodness! I was an absolute disaster. I nearly burnt down half the camp."

"Love, it was your first time cooking," I counter, spoon raised in defense. "And before you argue, may I add that you had not camped out before either. I was just happy that the food burned instead of you."

"Still, I was trying to impress you," she counters. Her shoulders hunch and she just deflates. "I wanted to try something without using magic. It looked so easy! I wanted to impress you, not poison you."

Eclipsa turns away from me. I set the bowl down and walk over to wrap my arms around her. "Aww! Please don't be upset. I thought the breakfast you made was delicious."

She huffs but I catch a glimpse of a smile. "I still can't believe you ate it. The the mushrooms and cheese were charred black, and I still have no idea how the eggs managed to be burnt and raw all at once."

"You made it. How could I not eat something the one I love worked so hard on?" I snicker, leaning over her shoulder to kiss her cheek. "Even if it was a little…crispy."

"Oh, you." She shakes her head. "Enough of that. We still need to put the cakes in the oven."

"As you command, my Queen." I release her and make quick work setting the pans carefully into the oven. I close the door and lean back against the counter.

"Now, why don't you tell me about your day?"

In the time it took for the cakes to bake, Eclipsa had filled me in on her day. I was surprised she found the energy to bake. She had been tasked with many duties that kept her on her feet all day. She admited the work was exhausting. I was worried that any moment she would collapse. Yet even now she puttered around, gathering everything she would need to to finish her cake. Occasionally, she would ask for my help. It was no trouble. Mixing various colored icing, setting out a pattern for carving, and other prep-work.

"Are you sure you don't want to rest?"

"Darling, I'm perfectly alright," she insisted. "Besides, I just have to look at the photographs Star sent me to keep my energy up."

"The what?"

"Oh, that's right!" Eclipsa set aside the icing she was mixing to grab what looked to me to be one of her powder boxes. When she opens it, rather than a powder puff, there are four gems and an odd-shaped mirror.

"This is a compact mirror," Eclipsa explains. "They made these during the reign of Star's fifth great-grandmother. It works like an interdemtional mirror, just on a smaller scale. Star and her friend, Pony Head, took me to get one. I am glad she did or I never would have gotten these!"

She presses one of the gems and suddenly the "mirror" changes. I find myself looking at little portraits of myself and Meteora from earlier today. Amazing! Eclipsa shows me more while we continue waiting for the cakes. I'll admit, some of these portraits are not very flattering, but seeing them make Eclipsa smile is enough for me to put my foolish pride aside.

By the time Eclipsa gets to the last image, the cakes were done. Eclipsa takes them from the oven and I used my breath to cool them faster. Once done, Eclipsa handed me a carving knife while she set out the cakes. She explains to me that she wanted the cakes sculpted to form a Mewman. I thought it was a little strange, but I guess she wanted a challenge.

Once I carved out the shape, Eclipsa gathered the scraps into a concoction she called a crumb coat. She explained that it would help keep the shape after the decorations were added. Together we used icing to add detail and finally it was done. I admit, it looked pretty lifelike.

"There now, finished!" Eclipsa exclaimed. "All that's left is to set it aside for tomorrow."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" When she turned I pointed out the state of the kitchen. The counters were littered with dirty pans and bowls, and there were small spills from mixing batter and bits of icing. "We should probably clean up, don't you think?"

"Quite right. I forgot how messy baking could get."

"Well, we better get started. Think you're up to the challenge?"

"Oh, haha. Very funny, dear." Eclipsa smirked before she throws a small handful of flour in my face.

I blink then narrow my eyes at her. "Don't start something you can't finish."

"Make me." She does it again.

Next thing I know, I am chasing my wife all over the kitchen. Between the food flying everywhere and her squeals of delight, I find this to be the most fun part of the entire day. It doesn't last long before we run out of materials. We collapse on the floor, exhausted but unable to stop laughing.

"Now _that_ was fun!"

Eclipsa grins. "So much for cleaning." She then looks at the clock. "Goodness! It's past midnight. I hadn't realized."

"We better hurry then. Much as I want to sleep, I hate the thought of leaving this mess for the staff." I cringe at the sight. Our little food fight really got out of hand.

"Oh, I can take care of that." Eclipsa stands up and retrieves her wand from her back. "A little spell Star taught me. It really comes in handy, especially during the initial remodeling."

Eclips raises the wand over her head. "_Cutie Kitten Clutter Cleaners_."

Her wand glowed with a surprising deep pink hue before a beam of hearts and stars shot out. It released a litter of colorful kittens in maid outfits. Oddly enough, the comically dressed felines made quick work of the mess. Floors were scrubbed, counters cleaned up, and all the extra food was put back or thrown out if no longer usable. Once the kitchen was completely spotless, the kittens vanished, leaving only Eclipsa and I.

"Wow! That's amazing!"

Eclipsa smiles. "Oh yes, it is rather helpful, though it can't be used too often," she explains, tucking her wand away. "Poor Marco is allergic to cats, and while the little dears make a room spotless, they send the poor boy into a sneezing frenzy."

"Huh, I never would have guessed. Though, I see magic doesn't take care of everything."

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

I point to her then me, causing Eclipsa to finally take notice. While the spell may have done a wonderful job cleaning the room, it failed to help Eclipsa and I. "Oh dear, we're a mess!"

"Not to worry. This I can fix without magic." I walk over and scoop Eclipsa into my arms before taking leave of the kitchen.

"Darling, wherever are you taking me?"

"Why, to the bath, of course. Unless you know of another way to clean up aside from another spell?"

"Believe me, you wouldn't want that," she claims, crossing her arms. "Using magic for personal grooming isn't the best. One slip and you risk giving yourself a headache, among other things. Learned that one from watching Glossaryck. Never did seem to learn that one."

"So no magic, which leaves us with cleaning up the usual way. Of course, if you wanted to wash up quicker, I can always take us to the waterfall…"

That got her to laugh. "Oh gracious, no! That water is freezing."

"Good, then we agree. A bath it is. Besides…" I stop just outside our door. I don't think she realized I was walking faster to reach our bedroom quicker. She looks up and I give her a smirk. "I do believe I was promised the pleasure of my lady's company."

I lean in closer. I think she is finally realizing now what I am up to. Her look of surprise is adorable. I enjoy making her cheeks glow brighter. I nuzzle her nose, just adoring how cute she is. "You did say another time last night, didn't you, my blushing beauty?"

"O-Oh! W-Well, I-I did s-say that, didn't I?"

"Among _other_ things," I growl into her ear. After all, one can only handle so much when the lady he loves teases him mercilessly. I think my darling little wife has forgotten.

Just means I get the pleasure of reminding her.

I open the door as quietly as possible. Sneaking past Meteora's crib, I manage to get Eclipsa and I into our room, shut the door, and make it into our private bath. I set her down only for a moment so she can prepare everything. She directs me to where the fresh towels are kept, and that the door just left of the bathroom would open into the closet. I head out, doing a quick check to make sure Meteora is still sleeping before I head for the closet.

It is huge! No less than what I would expect for a queen's wardrobe, though I was surprised to find only half the space was occupied with Eclipsa's things. I managed to find her clothes—after a few trial and error attempts—before looking into the other side. I was surprised to see this was made up for my things. I am touched. To think Eclipsa managed to find these old clothes. Granted, I had a particle style, but that didn't mean I didn't change it now and then. I also find some new clothes as well. I decide to grab a soft-looking pair of pants for myself before heading back to the bathroom.

When I return, there is a change. Candlelight everywhere, a few roses strewn about, and Eclipsa, relaxing in the bath, surrounded by bubbles. She was leaning back with her eyes shut, completely relaxed. The water covered up to her shoulders, and her hair was pulled up. As I walked closer, I see how red her cheeks look. It takes me another moment before I finally notice the steam rising from the surface.

"Eclipsa? I do hope you didn't make to water too hot for my sake. Remember what happened last time."

She opens her eyes and smiles at me. "Oh, stop worrying," she teases. She moves and leans over the side of the tub, directed my gaze to a ceramic bowl. "See. I've got ice-water and a cloth at the ready."

"That's a relief. I would hate for you to have another dizzy spell."

I set the clothes on the counter and put towels within reach of the tub. I take a moment to stop at the sink. I grab another cloth, wet it, and use it to wipe off the remaining food from our food-fight. I would hate for any of it to ruin the luxurious bath Eclipsa has prepared for us. It only takes a few more minutes before I get at all cleaned off. I turn around to see Eclipsa has already grabbed the cloth and placed it over her forehead, returning to her previous reclined position. She really is too lovely.

"Globby? It's getting rather lonely in here," she calls softly. Sitting up, she turns and gives me a teasing smile over her slender shoulder. "Are you going to just stand there and stare, or will you be joining me?"

Chuckling, I shake my head. Walking over, I climb into the bath. The heat is once agin heavenly on my muscles. I only enjoy it for a minute before sliding over to Eclipsa's side. She smiles as I lift her hand from the water and kiss the back.

"About time, dear," she adds with a titter. Then she pulls herself up to perch in my lap. Her head rests against my shoulder and she laces her fingers through mine. She sighs. "Mmm… I missed this."

"Well, we could have been doing this last night, but someone decided to decline." I couldn't resist teasing her a little. "I think that was the first time I was a little jealous of our daughter; I would've like the chance to play with my wife."

Eclipsa just shakes her head. "Pardon me, sir, but I had other things on my mind," she retorts, the cheek not lost to my ears. "I admit I missed being able to cuddle with my husband, however, I doubt our daughter's constant splashing would've let that happen."

I chuckle. "Oh, now I definitely want to schedule a family bath sometime soon."

"Meteora will love that." Eclipsa leans back. "I hope we'll get the chance. There always seems to be so much to do, I may too busy for a while."

"Well, hopefully now I can help you out. I talked around, and with help from Star and Marco, I was able to find a few tutors. Marco called it on the job training, so hopefully it won't take too long."

"Oh, Globby! That's wonderful!" Eclipsa turn and wraps her arms around my neck. "You didn't have to do all that."

I embrace her back. "Oh, yes I did. I need to be able to help the people, and I can't do that if I don't know anything about what the kingdom has been through in the last few centuries. We always talked about how life would be if Mewmans and monsters could coexist. If I am to help make that happen, then I need to learn all I can so I can better support you and the kingdom."

Eclipsa pulls back. "You know, it's funny," she says. "I always believed that the love you and I have for each other would be what created lasting peace between the monster and the Mewmans. I was so afraid that the past would make our dream impossible. Now here we are, ruling Mewni together."

I reach out and take her hands in mine. "Eclipsa, I know I told you before that I wanted the kingdom to accept me before we could be together. This was because I knew my past would make it hard for you and Meteora to live the life you deserved."

"Sweetie, I…"

I smile at her and shake my head. If she stopped me now, I might not be able to finish.

"There were so times I would question why fate sought to bring me into your life. I still wonder how it was our paths ever crossed. You had everything! You lived in a palace. A family who loved you. You never had a worry as your every need was tended to. A life most could only dream of. The world was literally at your feet. And me? Well, I never even knew who my family was or what became of them, or where I came from. For so long I thought my only purpose was hating Mewmans that despised my kind, and devouring them."

I press her hands to my heart. "Then you came into my life. You were supposed to be my enemy, and yet, somehow, we became friends and then, so much more. It was in meeting you that I felt it may be possible for Mewmans and monster to live in peace."

Oh, now I've done it. This was supposed to be a bath wherein Eclipsa and I could relax, maybe flirt a little. Now I've gone and turned it into a heartfelt confession. Eclipsa is on the verge of tears as she looks up at me. I cannot believe I told her all that, but I don't regret telling her. I just wanted her to know how much I love and support her. I wanted her to know that whatever comes, I will stand by her, to see our dream come true.

So it doesn't surprise me when she tugs on my hands, pulling them to her. It's now her turn to speak.

"The night I left with you, I wrote something in the Book of Spells. It was a message, for the future queens who inherited the book. I was uncertain about the future. I wasn't sure what would happen for us, but I wanted the next generation to know why I had done what I did. I wanted them to know that every decision I made was for the kingdom. I admit, most of it was selfish, but I really did believe my choices would benefit the kingdom too."

Eclipsa turns my hands over and presses a kiss to each of my palms. She claps them both over her heart, and looks back at me.

"For so long the people believed I was a villainess. I practiced dark magic, abandoned my kingdom, and committed the taboo of falling in love with a monster. But that is only one side of the story. If anyone bothered to read my chapter, they would know the truth. That our story chronicles our enduring love. Through war and destruction, we always found a way to be together. I can't think of a greater lesson in resilience to pass on the future generations, can you?"

"No. I think you summed it up perfectly." Unable to resist any longer, I pull her to me for a kiss. I have to crane my neck a little. Fortunately, Eclipsa shifts to sit on her knees.

Eclipsa is the first to pull back. Surprisingly, she laughs. "Well, I don't think either of us expected that, now, did we?"

"Nope. Definitely not what I had planned at all." I wait for her to sit back down, settling my arm around her again. "Oh, no, no. I had every intention to come in here, and sit with you in a warm bath. Maybe convince you to let me wash your hair, or even wash your back? Gather you in my arms and adore you with kisses. Maybe even whisper a few things in your ear that would make you turn an adorable shade of pink."

"Oh, you!" And there it is. That lovely shade that makes her more beautiful than a rose in bloom.

"Well, it's true. All I want is for you to be happy, my love. It is my sole purpose to ensure your happiness."

I see the tears in her eyes. "You said that on our wedding night. I can't believe you remember."

"Of course. I gave you my vow that day, Eclipsa. To honor, love, and protect you for all time. I intend to keep my promise."

"Just as I will keep my vow to you, my love." She leans back on my chest then, her arms embracing me under the water.

I take a moment to recline back and stretch. This is what I'd been looking forward to. Having my wife in my arms.

"Globgor, dear?"

"Hmm?" I crack one eye open to look at her.

Eclipsa sits up and braces one hand on my chest. Then, she reaches her other hand to my face. Her palm cups my cheek and her thumb brushes my lower lip. "Kiss me?"

I chuckle. When I open my eyes she is still watching for my answer.

I tug her closer, pulling her until she is flush against me. Then I bring my free arm forward to cover her hand. I grasp her hand in mine, pulling her hand up. I turn it to place a loving kiss on her palm, just as she had done for me. I sneak a glance, watching her gasp as I continue, trailing small kisses from her palm to her wrist.

"I thought asked you to kiss me?" she says, though her breathing hitches a little. Rather than answer, I go lower, slowly stretching her arm until I reach the sensitive skin at her elbow. She gasps again.

Her eyes trained on me, I glide my other hand up her back. She shivers under my touch. I stop at the center of her back. Bringing my little kisses back up her arm, I place a final kiss on her wrist before placing her hand on my shoulder. Without a word, Eclipsa drops her other hand so it rests on my opposite shoulder. The last thing I do is move to press my hand against her cheek, gently titling her face up towards mine. Already her cheeks are glowing a deep pink, and this time it's not from the heat of the bath. Her eyes were half-lidded and her lips form a little "o" as she leaned closer to me.

"As you wish, my Queen."


End file.
